


2315 N. Highbury Ave.

by cruzrogue



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:03:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 33,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzrogue/pseuds/cruzrogue
Summary: Overnight Felicity becomes homeless and she keeps this from Oliver because their friendship is strained and he’s already stressed out enough. Its only a matter of time that some bottled-up feelings will come to the surface.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 502
Kudos: 548





	1. Inferno

**Author's Note:**

> When I joined the Olicity fandom years ago. I remember a few stories that captivated me into reading Olicity fanfic. It was one of many that got me hooked. On this particular story it started off with Felicity’s place being destroyed and her living in the foundry until Oliver caught her. The story has long since been deleted. This is when I was a casual reader on fanfiction.com or something like that… I haven’t gone to that site in years. Not since I found A03 (love this site)
> 
> I writing this in remembrance (honor) of that story. Of course, I will never do it justice… I really enjoyed it and I remember leaving her reviews and how lovely she was. I’m going to butcher her name but I think it was comicgirl/comicbookgirl maybe. I don’t remember the name or title. I just remember that she was nice and around her sister’s wedding she went AWOL. Miss it.
> 
> This story begins somewhat in that narrative but will very much deviate from that classic. 
> 
> My version will not lead to including The Flash/Batman/Joker. I adore Batman but I want to focus on arrow-themed characters. Like Moira/Tommy that we lost in the first two seasons. 
> 
> So, there is a point I am writing this because lately my mind has gone to that story so many times and its very fuzzy but I just need to get my words written in honor of how much I loved it.
> 
> Thank you if you’re still reading all my gibberish. I hope you’ll like it enough.

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Felicity<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

It’s the loud short beeps that wakes her up from an amazing fantasy. A dream that has no real possibility. An unrequited love. She knows he cares for her but would never reciprocate any feelings back. No! There is no admirer’s deep and strong romantic affection towards her. This erotic episode deep in her mind as she’s against one of the foundry’s walls. Being manhandled by the Hood that just came back from an early patrol around the Glades. His warm lips against her pulse point allowing his heated breath to tingle her skin. Leaving no doubt that he’ll leave a mark on her neck.

Her mind frazzling as her senses are coming alert. The gorgeous face of the man she secretly desires vanishes as she scrabbles to get the bed sheets off of her. Letting out a cough. Her eyes unfocused reaching for her glasses. Felicity can’t help but let a series of coughs out. There is smoke rapidly engulfing the air around her.

The blazing alarm sounding louder. Realization that she needs to get out. Fire! Her home is on fire. She just grabs her cellphone from the nightstand and quickly looks to get out. Just off the fire escape is her closet where she keeps a go-to bag and grabs it. Hearing sirens in the distance this one A.M. fire is no joke.

How did this happen?

The emergency vehicles surround the area. She’s just standing there like a statue. The world around her moving in fast pace but she’s just glued to watching the firemen try to combat this inferno. It all began two units away where the flash point of origin in all this started. Her home is basically gone. The fire damage will be severe to the surrounding units.

Her mind going a mile a minute as dawning of what is happening is just too much.

Everything she owns will be unsalvageable. She doubts they’ll get the fire under control before hitting her unit. Telling by how the emergency personnel is already hosing down within her townhouse.

Hearing voices around her she can’t really tell what people are saying. Shocked! She can comprehend that there is a fire happening but it all feels so surreal. Like being a casual viewer of one of those drama and crime TV shows that always depict some sort of duplication of what is happening to her.

What is she going to do?

Finally, a neighbor calls out to her. Not many know her name so the use of it has the effect of shaking her from being a dumbfounded sculpture standing in the middle of the street. Turning to the woman beckoning her attention. “Felicity?” Nodding finally as she begins to regain some of her senses. “The Red Cross is taking names. You should place your name down too.”

“Oh, yea. I should.” Felicity turns her vision back to the large flames coming out from the roof. Maybe… maybe some stuff can be saved like clothing or small trinkets she just doesn’t know. “Thank you! Mrs. Parson.”

“Is there anyone you can call?” The neighbor pointing to the cell phone in Felicity’s hand.

She gazes at the object she’s been grasping hard as her world is being rocked all around her. Coming alert means she can visually see her hands shake yet she’s held on to the phone like a lifeline. She has no one to call but she looks at her recent call list. Three of the five people she recently spoke to is away from Starling. Their names clearly beckoning her to call.

A fireman comes towards them and Felicity is still looking at her contact list so when the man’s hand touches her, she basically jumps. “Miss are you alright?”

Felicity automatically shakes her head yes. There is nothing this uniformed man can do to make her situation less baffling.

“I need you ladies to move back. We need to move one of the trucks in.”

“Oh, okay. Sorry.” Felicity follows her distraught neighbor. Finally taking a look at all the other people around her that have had their worlds come undone as the flames are still raging against being subdued.

Her block is on fire. Standing out here she has witnessed two more joint town-homes lost.

The noise is so loud it’s a miracle she can even hear her own thoughts. Not that she’s really had any active understandings other than being a spectator and feeling this tremendous heat radiating from the source of her discontentment.

Yet again it is another person who breaks her from being a figurine on a sidewalk opposite her dwelling.

“Which place is yours?”

Pointing as if words seem to fail her.

“Okay? I’m Vince I’m from the Red Cross. We have a table set over there if you need a place…”

“I…” Shaking her head and grimacing at how she is handling this ordeal. “I need to call someone first.”

“Okay, we’ll be there for another hour or so. If you need anything pass by.”

“Thank you.” The man says a few more things and leaves her to make a call. A call. Typing again her password she sees the contact list and she moves to the last person that could be available. Letting out a frustrated sigh she hits send.

“Blondie, this better be urgent it’s like…” She hears him make a curse, “Its three thirty in the morning.”

“Scarecrow. I…”

Hearing her calling him that he just knows, “Oh, shit this is serious. Felicity what’s wrong?”

She goes to speak and a sob comes out. Tears running down her face.

“What’s happening?” She can hear the commotion on his end of the line. He must be dressing up in a hurry.

Looking at the devastation across the street even though the fire hasn’t reached her townhouse it’s a matter of time.

Choking out, “I’m outside. My… my house.” Nothing else is uttered her words being chocked out by a sob.

“I’ll be right there.” Roy states before he hangs up. She still keeps the phone to her ear even after the ended conversation.

Noticing many of her neighbors are crying if not in shock. There is just so much sorrow at this point.

Walking slowly to the Red Cross table. She’ll leave her contact info. Somehow the insurance company will have to be dealt with but for right now she just wants to at least inform the city she wasn’t killed if there are any causalities. There have been a few ambulances to leave the scene already.

From there, things are all a blur. She leaves her name. A contact number as she also answers questions. So many questions. It seems like a long inquiry as she keeps repeating herself to different people. Finally asked if she has a place to go or people to call. Still in disbelief she shakes her head yes. Her mind already knows where she will head next. To the foundry.

“Felicity!”

Her head turns to the voice of Roy running towards her.

“Felicity?”

“Roy, I’m… I’m okay.” It really is the standard reply. She is alive so she’s okay.

Roy takes in the scene as the firemen are still trying to get everything under control. His arms wrap around his friend. “What happened?”

“I woke up to the smoke alarm. Just got out as fast as I could.”

He looks her over. “You okay?”

“Yes, I got out before the smoke got bad.”

He is still looking her over. Making sure she isn’t just be a trooper. When he can tell she is physically okay he tries to lighten the situation, “I’d add a joke about Smoak and smoke but I know it be inappropriate.”

She nods as he brings her back into his arms and she can’t help but sob. Its been a rough few hours. “Roy, I have no clue what I am going to do.”

“Its okay. For now, we can go to my place.”

“What? No. I can’t deprive you. You already sleep on the sofa bed in your small place.”

“It’s small but cozy.” He than continues, “What if we call Lyla?”

“Roy! No, the baby is due in a month she doesn’t need me crashing and John is overseas with Oliver and Walter.”

“We should call them.”

“No. Roy, absolutely not.”

“Felicity that is just crazy. Where are you going to stay?” She already has a place in mind now she’ll just sell it to Roy. Before she says another word, “Fine but for the rest of this crazy night we go to my place.”


	2. Homeless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staying at Roy’s overnight Felicity starts to overthink things. Everything is so complicated with Oliver and now that she finds herself without her possessions she beginning to unravel in numbness thank goodness she has Roy there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone I actually didn’t anticipate the interest. I just added a summary chapter of a story I enjoyed and this little dedication to it. Understanding, I don’t remember specifics of that story I just have this underlining outline summary of Felicity becoming homeless and then some time passes that Oliver comes home urgently to find she is living in the Foundry… angst and slow burn romance comes into play. For those who have a copy of it I am super jealous.
> 
> The first few chapters will establish Felicity living in the Foundry and how everyone around her finds out about it basically to when Oliver does too. He’ll be the last to know. Yep that is right even his mother will know before him. Thea is AWOL like in the show she’s training with her ‘father’ so there won’t be much Thealicity for a long while.

* * *

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Felicity<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

Roy’s place is even smaller than she remembers as she sits upon a plastic chair. She hates to be a burden.

“Roy, I can go to a motel or something…”

“Felicity, it’s not even five yet.” He can’t help but yawn. “It’s a Sunday morning. Things won’t be open until late anyways.”

“I just don’t want to be a bother.”

Roy grumbles something she can’t make out and then seriously gives her a deadpan answer, “Then stop trying to tell me that you’re a bother. You’d do the same so let me do this for you!”

Shaking her head in understanding, “Thanks Roy.”

“Get some sleep.” He takes a rolling mattress from under his bed. Just before switching the light off he states, “I’ll check the wreckage later but for now I need my beauty sleep.” He flops on his bed.

Felicity lies there just gazing upon the darkened ceiling amazed how quickly the newest member of the team not ten feet away is already snoring lightly.

Wishing she could fall asleep just as easy but instead her mind is stuck on mapping out different possibilities. So many what ifs.

Plenty of weeks have gone by since the Siege, when Roy went berserk and Sara and Oliver got him under control. She feels the deep chill settle in her bones. No one else at that time could sense the dread she just felt deep down in her gut. Maybe things would be truly different.

_She has no understanding why she keeps harping on it. _

It revolves around Moira Queen’s rally that specific night. Oliver getting into the vehicle with his mother and sister, Felicity just had a bad feeling. Enough that Diggle and Tommy listened to her whining and made an exchange which put the Queens on another vehicle. She believes that the transport was tagged and somehow whatever Slade had planned was foiled.

She truly believes she has had a hand saving the Queens that night. There will never be proof just her hunches and her droning on about Oliver’s safety. About him being with people he loves and how Slade mentioned making her friend suffer great loses.

Believing she spared Oliver more grief. Of course there is no proof. Nothing that she can truly dig up now. She just has those meaningless mean words of Isabel Rochev that made the goosebumps on her skin rise.

Many things have happened in her orbit in the last few months, for one, Thomas Merlyn coming back to Starling after barely surviving the Undertaking. The second surprising thing, Slade Wilson forthcoming rise from a past history where Oliver thought the man died. His vengeance placing the citizens of the city on their knees. Thirdly which hurts her directly, Oliver Queen told her a lie, a fib _Because of the life that I lead... I just think that it's better to not... Be with someone that I could really care about._ Yet, he is with someone he has cared about for years.

Oliver was just letting her down easy. She gets it. Not one of those fools who can’t grasp reality. She knows he isn’t into her. He cares. She finds he does have a big heart. Though, there will never be a chance between them. Maybe it’s her babbling? Could be the way she processes things? Whatever it is? He doesn’t see her, the real her and he doesn’t care to ever find out.

Even if Oliver and Sara aren’t a couple no longer.

She knows she needs to move on. Felicity knows one thing: seeing him with another woman again would crush her. As much as she loves being a part of this team. Learning from John compartmentalization as a tool to separate her feelings. It is just not enough.

She’s can tell herself over and over that she’s a big girl. That Oliver is one of the guys and they are all her boys. She doesn’t know why she keeps calling them her boys. They’re free to do whatever they want. Very free! None of them need to worry about her feelings. She can do her job within this team.

_She really needs some shut eye. _

Dilemma solved until she closes her eyes and her dreams turns into nightmares because the one-thing she longs for she’ll never have. No! The once words she dreams of hearing are used as a decoy.

_She’s nothing but bait. _

Slade created an army. A Mirakuru army.

Yet, even with great effort and many loses to the city Slade Wilson was taken down and those moments haunt the rest of her sweet dreams. 

Her eyelids getting heavier as she thinks more about it. Many things don’t make sense or are just out of reach to put them puzzle pieces together. She just knows how it feels. The sheer terror. Having a madman place his sword against her throat.

All those agonizing moments from being picked up from the manor. Oliver going out of his way to make sure his mother wasn’t going to be there for the ploy. How considerate. She has to give him credit at least he made sure his loved ones weren’t home for this.

Using the cameras against Slade. Keeping her in the dark. Somehow not trusting her enough. How easily a phrase can slip from his lips. He sold it. _‘I love you.’_ Saying those words to her that just made the ruse a lot more realistic.

_To Felicity it cemented the truth. _

Oliver really did put on a show.

_She didn’t understand why he took her to his family’s home. “Oliver? What are we doing here? The whole city's falling apart.”_

_“I know.” He exhales “You need to stay here.”_

_“What?! Why? You can't just ask me to...”_

_“I'm not asking. I will come and get you when this is all over.”_

_“No!” _

_“Felicity...”_

_“No! Not unless you tell me why.”_

_“Because I need you to be safe.”_

_“Well, I don't want to be safe. I want to be with you. And the others, unsafe!”_

_“I can't let that happen.”_

_“Oliver. You're not making any sense.”_

_“Slade took Laurel because he wants to kill the woman I love.”_

_“I know, so?”_

_“So, he took the wrong woman.”_

_“Oh...”_

_“I love you. Do you understand?” The moment he got close and somehow allowed her to figure that he had some heavy-duty syringe. She understood. She understood everything._

_Saying the word knowing very well she was the bait. “Yes.”_  
  
Her breath hitches just as she rises and her mind is confused to where she is. The last moments of her dream crumbling quickly. She isn’t in her home.

_Her home. The fire. _

Peeling a blanket off her she looks from her spot. Roy isn’t here.

_Her life is a disaster. _

Her mind in chaos and with her cell phone pinging it brings her to the present. She knows she just got a text. Holding the phone close only a sigh leaves her lips. Reading his crisp command.

**Need information on a client.**

The phone pings again and it’s a face and name that Oliver just texted her. This has been the only way of contact between them. He sends her an investor’s name and she’ll check them out and send any information back through John.

_He can’t even speak to me._

Oliver has prioritized his family’s business which he almost lost. With the undertaking and Isabel’s wreckage he has a lot on his plate to make people comfortable in the Queen name again. Even with his mother being the mayor. Thea leaving town. The girl needed space and Oliver can’t fault her there.

_Are we even friends anymore?_

It sure seems he has no time for her. Sending her back to IT. After everything they’ve been through this is how he is playing it. Knowing darn well she needs a job. At least her paygrade hasn’t decreased. 

All this, and Felicity Smoak gets to play middleman between all the Queens. Filling her time between Queen Consolidated, the mayor’s office, and Verdant. Her ‘business’ life has not been idle. There is a lot of work to be done.

_As for personal life? Well, she doesn’t have one. _

Getting dressed just as Roy enters his home. “You don’t even have a door to your bathroom.”

“There’s a curtain.”

Felicity glances back and sees a curtain being held by a thumb tack.

“Besides I needed the door.” He points to the front entrance.

“Oh my gosh Roy, what happened?”

“Didn’t know my own strength. Man, Mirakuru holds a punch. I just took the door off its hinges like it was nothing. Going to always miss the added strength.”

“If I knew I’d have you come live with me.”

“Yea that’s a moot point now.” His facial features holding back a scowl. “Just got back from scoping your neighborhood. It’s a disaster zone right now.”

“My place?”

“Partial intact. There is a lot of debris from your neighbors that is still dangling over.” Roy gives her a sad smile, “I’m sorry Felicity. It’s not livable.”

“Fudge!”

“Well what’s your plans?”

“I don’t have any. I guess I’ll just go to the foundry and um… Set up some home algorithms. Start somewhere.”

“I can come with you?”

“Nah, I already cramped your style.”

“Then let’s get breakfast. I know I’m hungry.”

Felicity just shakes her head. “Fine, but there isn’t a place for miles and we both don’t have cars.” There was no way she could have taken her car last night it was surrounded by emergency vehicles.

“Speak for yourself. I just went and picked up one of Tommy’s sedans.”

“Why would Tommy let you use one of his cars?”

“I guess I haven’t mentioned it yet.”

She gives him that look he knows that holds a line of questioning. “Mentioned what?”

“I work for Thomas Merlyn now. Drive him around and stuff.”

She gives him a funny look.

He rolls his eyes, “He just wants to get to know me better.”

“Okay.” Felicity doesn’t mean to stress that word out.

“No really. I know that look you just gave me. Tommy and Oliver may be on the outs. It’s just complicated. You know?”

“Yea, I do.”

“So, breakfast?”

“After a night I’ve had.” She gives Roy a sad look, “I would lie to anyone else and say I’m not hungry but the truth is I’m famished.”

He snickers, “Good thing I never say no to food.”

She follows him out to the parked car. Placing her bag in the backseat.

“How is Tommy? I’ve only seen him in passing or on TV.”

“He’s walking better. He doesn’t complain. He actually makes jokes.”

Felicity doesn’t say anything after that. She knows Tommy is peeved with how Oliver is the one to kill his dad. He may understand it. Rationally it had to be done. It’s just hard to know his father was a lunatic that was responsible for killing so many people. 502 is the official count Tommy could have been number 503.

“Does he know where Thea is?”

“No, he’s trying to locate her now that he’s back in Starling.”

“Maybe I can help?”

“I’d have to ask him.” Roy pulls into a parking spot. “I miss her too.”

“The Siege really did a number on this city.” Felicity just thinking how a government installation would have blown it up without a second thought if the Oliver didn’t come through. His many vigilante surface names like The Hood, Arrow, Emerald Archer that the residences have a love and hate relationship with.

“We could have all blown up.” He uses his hand to gesture the motion of something blowing up.

Felicity nods.

“Okay, let’s eat.” He already opening the door to the diner to allow his friend in. Getting a window seat is nice. It’s takes the first words on the menu to take the small comfort away and it has Felicity immobilized. Words that bring her situation to the forefront. When usually these few words would make her mouth water.

_Fire-grilled. Fire! Fire! _

Instantly her mind is elsewhere as she’s in the middle of the street in her fuzzy pink slippers observing a roof collapse and the sound of the roaring fire is so deafening.

“Earth to Felicity.” Roy quickly waving his hand over her face. That when she comes to and apologizes it seems Roy’s face is stuck on concern. The waitress looming.

She hears Roy tell the waitress that his friend here lost her home due to the fire this morning.

“Oh, I’m really sorry honey.”

“That’s okay, I’ll take a coffee. Cream and sugar.”

Somehow Felicity’s on auto pilot ordering scrambled eggs and turkey bacon with some English muffins but best of all a steaming cup of coffee. Felicity can’t wait to inhale the aroma. As Roy orders his drink and meal she’s yet again lost in thought.

She owns two pairs of shoes now. “I’m wearing the only clothes I own.”

Roy doesn’t know what to say to that. She’ll have to shop. He also gets a text from his boss. Typing back a few words before hitting send. “I’m going to be heading back to Tommy’s but there is a consignment shop that isn’t too far from his place.”

She places her head in her hands. “Everything costs money Roy.” She blows out a frustrated moan “I know Roy; I have no choice.”

Just as she taking another bite of her meal her cell receives a text. Groaning at Oliver’s direct text. He has another name to add to her list.

“What’s that groan about?” Taking a bite off his last spicy sausage says, “Don’t tell me. It’s Oliver being overbearing even on a Sunday.”

“He’s just being cautious.”

“Caution is me looking both ways before crossing a street. Oliver is in another world of his own.”

“Roy!”

“Hey, I’m just saying.” Roy looks around to make sure no one else will hear. “Other than being The Arrow he really makes bad choices.”

“He doesn’t trust easily.” Felicity making sure to keep her voice low. “He makes mistakes but I believe in him.”

“Yea, so do I.” Roy shells out some cash. “My treat.”

“Thanks.”

“So, where to blondie?”

Holding the passenger car opened for her. She rolls her eyes but side hugs him before entering the vehicle. “The Foundry.”

The ride to Verdant is quiet as both of them are in their own thoughts. Pulling the car into the parking lot he makes a loop to have her side door closer to the entrance. His phone rings. She can’t hear the whole conversation as Roy is walking around the car to make sure she gets inside safely but the words I’ll be right there is heard. “Alright Felicity I need to go but I’ll be back soon. Tommy needs to get to Verdant.”

“Oh. Did he say why?”

“A shipment is on its way here.”

“On a Sunday?”

“Yea, he didn’t sound too pleased about it either.”

“I can handle it if he’d prefer, I am here.”

Roy shrugs, “Nah, I don’t think so.”

“What? He’d be upset?”

“Hell yea, so would I. I don’t think you being here alone with strange unaccredited men is happening.”

“You have got to be kidding.”

“Look! We’re in the Glades.” He gives her that should be enough look but seeing she’s not understanding his side of things. “Oliver and John would kill me. Not to mention that Tommy would lose a gasket leaving you anywhere near these shady truck drivers.”

“Fine. I’ll be downstairs if anyone needs me.”

No one has needed her as she’s been busy getting the details she’s gathered to send John. The day turns to night and she’s alone to ponder her life choices. The only visual action is watching Tommy Merlyn and Roy Harper deal with the transaction this afternoon. Neither men bothering her at all.

_No home and no friends. She really finds herself in a pickle._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: A nightly-chat with Tommy...


	3. Unknown Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After long pointless day of recalling her miserable circumstances while getting the info Oliver needs, she has an evening visitor who decides to drop by and chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Tommy’s take on Felicity. He is weary of a girl who blindly follows Oliver like some groupie. They may have been friendly before his incident at CNRI but since the love triangle where his heart was squashed is doesn’t trust females who are all goo-goo eyes towards his best-friend. He also thinks she is not living to her full potential. Having a long road before him because of his last name is associated with darkness due to his father’s actions. He comes to Felicity to makes some amends, clean the air. He’d like to get to know her again and see if in some way they can at least be approachable to one another.

* * *

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Felicity<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

**_The nightmares all start the same._ **

_The eerie sound of water drips against metal pipes. The smell of industrial sulfite. Hearing a feminine voice. _

_Then the dream changes as she’s held against a hard body and the man’s sword is against her throat. _

_Always waking up just as The Arrow has to make a choice on who lives or dies. _

Her hand goes to her throat as a part of her knows she is the sacrificial lamb.

Getting her breath back under control she looks around. The dark, musty, and cold area she feels the safest is some sort of cruel joke. This is where she comes alive. Feels alive. Has a purpose.

Placing her feet in the pink fuzzy slippers she used to escape from a smoky building she once called home. She’s cried enough. Now an emptiness has found its way deep in the pit of her being.

Exhaling to life itself. At least she is breathing. Her inhale short and shallow. She needs to regain control or a panic attack is sure to come. She’s seen enough flyers, brochures, and videos to do this exercise.

Calming breath take a long, slow breath in through the nose, first filling the lower lungs, then the upper lungs. Hold her breath to the count of "three" Exhale slowly through pursed lips, while she relaxes the muscles in the face, jaw, shoulders, and stomach.

She does this a few times.

The past twenty-four hours has been a lot to take in.

She is grateful to Roy. He is a sweet guy and he is more than a pretty boy with amazing street senses. Someone easy to love. She just doesn’t know what to make of his boss. Thomas Merlyn a.k.a. Tommy, Oliver’s childhood best friend.

His smile doesn’t reach his eyes. The emotional self-control he exudes wouldn’t be noticed by any random person. Maybe before meeting Oliver Queen and John Diggle she would have fallen into the category of naïve to emotional self-regulation. Now she can read her boys. Not her boys per se but men she works side-by-side with.

Letting go of a sigh. Why do men need to be so problematic?

She begins by shaking the crazy nightly nightmare she just had and get back in her nightly ritual where The Hood likes to hunt and she’s his prey all the way to a steamy ending she missed out on last night due to waking up surrounded by choking heavy smoke filling her bedroom.

_Yep, she’s glutton for punishment. _

Hitting the small switch to illuminate the tiny bathroom in the far corner of the foundry she takes out her toothbrush and supplies. Felicity Smoak can be many things but she’s not someone who skips out on hygiene. She goes through the motions. Scrub her face, wash, dry, and then moisturize. She’ll completely take a shower tomorrow morning before heading to Queen Consolidated.

_Act normal. Be like nothing has changed._

She can do that. The thought of having to tell her coworkers that are friendly but not her friends any personal information makes her cringe. She doesn’t need fake condolences.

Having to deal with people who think she got to where she is by being on her knees she doesn’t need their sympathies at all. What she needs is a goodnight sleep.

Stepping back out onto the foundry’s coldness. The darkness envelops her quickly the only light coming from two displaying monitors. Passing a four–way video feed monitor viewing three entry ports to Verdant. One of a hallway leading to an office. She took a nap and doesn’t know if Tommy left. It’s quite late in the evening hours and that is no indicator. Tommy has an odd hour work schedule. He helps run Verdant and is doing his best to salvage Merlyn Global from total annihilation.

The place is super quiet without John, Oliver, and Roy hammering away with their daily routines. With the guys usually here working out she doesn’t feel unsafe.

The light is still on just under the closed doorway. At least she isn’t truly alone. She doesn’t know if that is good or bad. Tommy has been distant with her. He’ll say hello to John and Roy even be cordial to Oliver. His silence towards her means a lot.

He seems uncomfortable around her. Maybe witnessing that loud argument with Oliver he did state that she was nothing more than a proxy. A substitute. Probably for one of the perfect Lance sisters.

_Gosh she feels like that cliché. _

Slumping onto her work chair she lets herself just be bummed out. Lately… well this whole year has been a wild experience. She really does believe in what Oliver is doing.

“You know you’ve sighed twice since sitting down.”

The scream is piercing as she turns to the voice as she is somewhat up in the air and her heart has jumped out of her mouth.

“Oh, my fracking word!”

Felicity’s heart is still racing. She really got scared. This is supposed to be her safe zone. Looking at the man who seems to have been observing her since she left the bathroom. He isn’t badly hidden she just wasn’t expecting company.

He lets out a huff of a laugh. “Were you a teacher in your previous life? You really are tame with some expletives.”

Her voice somewhat normal as she screeches out, “You’re enjoying this. Aren’t you?”

“Scaring you? Not at all.” He won’t say it’s a bonus. It would be counterproductive he’s here with an olive branch. “Though those are cute Pajamas. Are you sleeping here?” He looks around the dark basement of Verdant. “What is wrong with your place?”

“Nothing. I mean something happened if I’m going to sleep here but it’s nothing to be concerned about.”

“Really? Like your home going up in flames is no big deal?”

She just gawks at him. If he knew. Why did he ask? She doesn’t know how to feel about Tommy Merlyn.

“It’s all over the news. When a bunch of homes catch fire it grabs media attention.”

“Oh. Didn’t think about that.”

“So, you’re planning on living here?” He looks around the cold dark musty place.

“There aren’t many motels or places since the… since…”

“The Undertaking? Where I could have died? You can say it. We lived through it. I also heard your screams when some of the beams around you fell.”

“You did?” He doesn’t remind her of that night because it was a bad night all around. She must know of the open communication equipment the Hood was wearing. It goes both ways. If she could hear him. He would hear the scream that had Oliver catching his breath.

He’s regarding her. “Listen, I may be angry.” He huffs “I’m angry at Oliver for keeping me in the dark, playing me as a fool. I’m angry at my father for being the gigantic asshole that he is.” His hand hits hard against the desk. Felicity is a little scared at the outburst. “I’m super angry at myself that I must have seen through all these facades and still be some damn puppet.”

“I’m sorry.”

Tommy is upset and listening to her apologize when she had nothing but good intentions, “Why the hell are you sorry?” He shows his annoyance, “You were one of the only people who helped save so many lives.”

“For not putting the puzzles pieces together and figuring there were two of those machines.”

“That’s the thing that pisses me off the most.” He goes silent. Doesn’t get up from his chair he’s just sitting there glaring at her.

She doesn’t know what to say or do. She just doesn’t understand why the man right before her is so upset with her. She’s scared that he can turn on her. Hurt her.

Her voice trembling, “I don’t know what to say to that.”

“Sometimes there is nothing one can say to make things right.”

She is at a loss for words. Not knowing what this man sitting before her wants.

His irked voice continuing, “Oh, come on. Say what you really mean!”

“Tommy, sometimes bad things happen.”

“And what? We are what we make of these dark times? Fight to rise up against all odds or any of that other impressionable bull they feed us to give some silver lining?”

“I don’t know. Truthfully, I was angry for so many years. My whole adolescence since my dad left, I didn’t care for human interaction and relied on math and science and tinkering with tech to hid from the truth.”

“You were angry. I can’t see you angry. I won’t go to where daddy-issues lie. My own father was physically there but we both know he is a psychotic mass murderer.”

She doesn’t mean to shake her head with slight hilarity. When she realizes it. She groans in frustration.

_There is a silent pause amongst them._

She finally asks, “What does that make us?”

“I would say damaged. Though you found yourself in whatever Oliver’s mission statement is. But you’re still that lone wolf.”

“What do you mean?”

“The Hood, the Arrow. Helping a man be more than what he truly is. Yet, having no life outside his cause”

She keeps from talking about herself. “You don’t believe in Oliver?”

“I don’t know what I believe when it comes to him.”

“Why?”

Tommy grunts out, “Hero complex. The would, could, should have bullshit.” He really needs to understand how this blonde has so much faith in a man who has been hurting her with so much indifference. “Yet, you stand alone. You’re making the basement of a night club a temporary home.”

Tommy once wondered if she had self-esteem issues and he caught her basically schooling Oliver so a part of him kept a distance but still keeping a close look at their dynamic. She's proven to be one hell of a strong woman. “You’re really going to sit here and tell me Oliver is a hero?”

“Oliver stopped Slade.”

“Oliver is the reason Slade came here.”

“Never said Oliver was perfect. He never intended a Mirakuru crazed man to do this much damage.”

“Maybe… but he almost gave up his family’s fortune to a snake.” She can’t argue with him there. “He slept with her didn’t he?” He has a dark laughter. Only Oliver being in love could hurt the woman he probably promised himself to protect. What a jerk.

He gets up. As much as talking to Ms. Smoak has been somewhat enlightening it’s time to leave her to her own devices.

In a small voice, “Are you turning against him?”

Tommy Merlyn stops mid-walk and turns to face Felicity Smoak. “I have a lot of anger. Unlike my father I’m not justifying anything. The thing is, Oliver acts like my father. Judge, jury, and executioner. He is a killer Ms. Smoak.”

“What if he found another way?”

“I doubt it is that simple. He’s a harden man. I’ve seen him kill up close.”

“Since the undertaking he’s tried. Still what if he finds another way?”

“You believe in him that much?”

“I believe in the good he has done. The good that can still be…”

“How about me? When you look at me what do you see?”

“I don’t know.”

“Yes you do. Confess you think I’m like some caged animal ready to pounce.”

“What? Why would you say that?”

“Because I can see the fear in your eyes. You are scared of me. I haven’t killed. Nor do I carry a long-contrived story of lies like Oliver and yet a man like him that has killed, maimed, and lied. You have a resolve faith in him.”

“You think of me as some damsel that is blindsided by Oliver’s charm and good looks?”

“You’re not?”

“He’s…” Her faraway look answers some of his questions. He lets out a snort of unbelievability.

He can’t help but snort this word out. “Dreamy?”

She lets out a groan. She has no idea where these lines of questioning are coming from. “He is good looking. In the beginning he tried but I can see through most of it.”

“He allows you to see who he is?”

“Somewhat. He needed my expertise and here I am.”

Tommy lets out a dry laugh. She can’t see it. She can’t see that Oliver Queen is truly immersed in her. That even if he doesn’t trust himself, he trusts his girl. Make no mistake Oliver sees this one as his girl. He isn’t going to help either one of them. Not at this point.

“You make it sound like I dream about him.” She does but she won’t let this man know she really is a helpless fool.

“I wouldn’t ask you to stop on my account.”

“Tommy, I don’t personally know of you and Oliver’s history. I’ve heard of your reputations but it doesn’t describe who either of you are. Why you are so upset?”

“Because he takes what he wants and screw everything else.”

“Is this about Laurel?”

“Laurel is probably the worst example ever.”

“I’m afraid to ask why?”

“Not something I want to talk about. I really liked her but she’s made her choice. There is no going back.” He gives her a sideways glance, “Don’t even apologize for her behavior. Her vague apologizes sounded hollow when her visits became less frequent as time moved on. Truth is she just needed to be absolved of any sin. I’m the one laid out healing and she was there for her own self-purposes.”

“Oliver went and visited. I know I…”

“Yea, I know. He even visited without your presence. His time by my side was about just being there. Sometimes no words were spoken.”

“Do you see yourself ever forgiving Oliver?”

“What transgressions would I be forgiving him for?” He gives her a rare smile. “I am angry with him. There is no doubt about it. The difference is I love him. He is my brother.”

“Why don’t you tell him that.”

“Same reason why I am angry with you. You are so damn passive. You’re like a lamb ready for the slaughter.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, why do you spend your nights in this cold dungeon? Why did Oliver have you on his beck and call as a secretary of all things? But now he placed you back in IT like you never left?”

She wonders why he has taken an interest in her. They have always been friendly before the Undertaking. They’d even text messaged each other. Never an ill will between them. There just been so much pain since he was hurt, “Why the interest in me?”

He shakes his head. “For someone who is a genius you can be so dense.” He is up from a seat again this time he will make their last moments of this conversation short. “I would offer you a place to stay but we both know you’d decline. Maybe out of fear of me being a Merlyn or out of your sense of obligation that Oliver wouldn’t want that.” He walks into the shadows and continues his journey up the stairs. When he gets to the top he states, “Guess I’m right. Otherwise you would have stopped me. Goodnight, Felicity.”

He leaves and makes sure the club is secure. The foundry might be one hell of a weird place to call home but if this is what she wants he won’t push the issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: Moira's take.


	4. You Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Roy tend to a few things that will help Felicity out this early Monday morning. Get to see the tip of Moira’s take on how she sees Felicity and why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully to make Wednesdays updates for this story! 
> 
> It’s weird that my mind tries to recall pieces of what I can remember of my dedication story. With my take on the tale being so far and different. I’m not at that part where Oliver is right there in the lair. That moment might be the same if I can recall right. I just remember falling in love with that scene so bad. Like Felicity got caught but the lair is as much her domain she is a central part of the group. But still she’s like a little girl looking at the big strong man being displeased. Like she tries to weasel out of this situation but my girl being her sassy self somehow puts him in his place. It’s to early in my tale to add my spin to it so this chapter is well of Tommy taking care of Felicity… She can’t go to work in pajamas, can she? No! I know Dr. Who is fashionable to some but um its her workplace and QC isn’t that casual.
> 
> Thank you to all who seem to like my gibberish of a tale of a IT girl becoming homeless… finding herself, having help and maybe falling in love.

* * *

_ **>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Felicity<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<** _

_Wow! That smells so good!_

She startling wakes up to an amazing aroma.

The distant smell of smoke from her dream dissolves quickly as she scans her surroundings. Since the late night talk with Tommy she’s wrecked her brain to wonder why the man cares so much in a very broody way. At least now she knows he doesn’t hate her like she previously thought.

_Why does it smell so good?_

Waking up paranoid seems to be her new norm if the last two days are any indicator. With the same pajamas she owns she rises up. At least she has a robe. Even in a panic to rush out of her place as the thick fumes of what was happening around her takes her from a sweet sleep, she was smart enough to grab a bag and robe and hightail it out of there. 

Glancing around to where a desk light illuminates just a few feet away stands a steaming cup of coffee. Not even questioning it. Her body automatically pulls her forward. A cynic part of her wonders if the presence of this wonderful beverage is a hallucination.

_Is it real? Am I crazy?_

Finally, being able to hold the still steaming cup of coffee she takes a sip. It is a wonderful taste. Making a humming sound she hears Roy saying the same thing he told her yesterday when she had her first sip of coffee. How unreal her sounds are! Telling her to hush before they would get people to notice them. 

“What? Can’t I say its orgasmic?” She hums appreciating the hot liquid.

Felicity doesn’t expect another voice to enter as her head snaps to the man on the top step with a few garment bags.

“So the key to Felicity Smoak is coffee… I should have known.” Tommy makes it to the bottom of the stairs. “I brought some changes of clothing.”

“Oh!” Felicity holding the cup to her lips just looking dazed as she is contemplating something. “I didn’t expect this. I can’t accept this. I don’t have the funds right now to pay either of you.”

“You’re not Serious!”

“Roy, Felicity has been traumatized. I doubt she’ll be clearly thinking for days.”

“I can think.”

“No offense but you don’t think those cute pajamas will cut it at QC?”

Felicity looks down at her Dr. Who inspired PJ set and shrugs. She hasn’t thought that far ahead.

“I doubt the workout clothes you had lying against the med bed is also the best combo.”

“Okay, okay! I have nothing to wear.”

“No shit. I told Tommy you lost everything.”

Her fluttered voice she does not need this. “Roy!”

“He asked. I didn’t think lying to my boss was a wise thing.” She just gives Roy a tiresome look. “Hey, I had to sneak back in here and find your size without you being here. I was spared the actual shopping.”

“Oh my gosh!”

Tommy a little disappointed at his new hire, “Roy, I suppose you lack finesse. We will have to work on that.”

“The shampoo?” Roy just looks at Tommy confused. “I took a shower this morning. I’m fine.”

“No. I meant do something in a subtle and delicate manner.”

“I did, she was none the wiser.”

“Yet, here you are telling her something that is mortifying to a lady.”

“It’s Felicity!”

Tommy just huffs but calming tells Roy to go get the bags from the car. Watching what was his sister’s boyfriend hurry up the stairs.

“Well I can take it that Thea’s taste in guys hasn’t changed much.”

“Roy has a huge heart.”

“Oh I know. That is why I hired him. He is also streetwise.”

“Really, so he is not just being used to spy on Oliver?”

“No. Anyways he wouldn’t be like that. Roy rather die than snitch.” Tommy’s defensive putt-off stance advises her of her mistake. “For your information, I didn’t hire Roy without consulting Oliver.”

She raises her free hand, “Okay! I get it. I’m sorry.”

“Anyways, I brought you three sets of clothing. The lady at the shop really is the one to put everything together. All I did was show up and purchase it.” He places it on the nearby table. “I paid extra to make sure it was laundered.”

“How much do I owe you?”

“Felicity, it’s my treat.”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t accept all this. I am not a charity case.”

“In Roy’s words, are you serious?” Tommy just shakes his head. “Did you already forget the charity case I was when I slept at your place those few nights?”

His heart ripped apart by Laurel as the woman wouldn’t commit to him. She also didn’t let him go but he broke it off and well had no place to go for a few days until crawling back to his father’s home. A place that brought so much bad memories and pain. Visiting his father was one thing but living with him. It was a pride crushing experience. Again, Oliver only thinking of himself pushed Tommy’s needs aside.

“I wasn’t home when you’d crash there.”

“That’s because you were already living here.”

Rolling her eyes even if it is a fact. Everything leading to the Undertaking is a large blur. Many restless nights trying to figure out a madman’s plans, “Listen, I do appreciate the sentiment but a lot of your own money is in frozen accounts.”

“My father can be many things but he wasn’t a financial idiot. Listen, I’m trying to make amends here with you.” He sits down but waves his hand over the food he got her. “I may have been a little unreasonable with you last night not to say everything is good between us but I can at least help you out here.”

“Once I find a place I’ll move out.”

“Or Oliver finds out because it’s a matter of time. It’s been over twenty-four hours now.”

“I doubt he’ll find out if you and Roy don’t say anything to John either.”

“Keeping secrets. You think what… Oliver won’t ask about you?”

“I doubt it.”

He swore to himself he wouldn’t get involved. That Oliver’s love life was taboo to him and yet here he is about to get involved, “Listen. He’ll ask. It is vital to him that he knows how you’re doing even if he goes about the whole thing in an asinine way.”

“Like you said he sent me back to IT.”

“Hmmm” He mums his lips. “Well… Don’t believe you argued with him about it like you did the first time he moved you without asking so he thinks he did good.”

“What?” Felicity practical chokes on the piece of bagel in her mouth.

“You lost your feistiness. I mean he said you even went about it by breaking the coffee pot shortly after being his executive assistant and like I said your passiveness has irked me to no end.”

“You are right. I am an idiot!”

He doesn’t say a word. He is watching the woman before him starting to have certain thinking lightbulbs turn on and its trigging a humorous effect as she’s getting riled up. Her arms waving around like some weird chicken as she’s mumbling softly to herself so he can’t hear.

Tommy moves to look at the monitors and he sees Roy shifting stuff from one bag to another. “I’ve got to go check on Roy, he may have gotten abducted by aliens or something.” Not that Felicity is actually listening so he makes a coughing sound and gets her attention. “You also have the key to the office upstairs that has that hell of a lot better bathroom. Also, it actually has a comfortable sofa that is whole ass better improvement than that medical metal slab you used last night.”

“I feel safe down here.”

“That is what I thought you’d say. Roy and I will just bring the sofa down but still by all means use the bathroom upstairs. The room is heated.”

“Okay, I will.”

“Good, I really would hate it if you have to say no to all my requests.”

“Tommy, I just…”

“I know. You have that stubborn pride radiating all over.”

“Tommy, you’re not on any obligation to do this. I’m okay.”

“So was I but you still offered up your home after I suddenly found myself homeless and before I finally gave in to my father’s request.”

“You were so devasted I couldn’t let you think you were alone in the world. Even if we chatted by texts because like I said I barely was ever home before the Undertaking.”

“And here you are not listening to your own advice.” He watches her start to realize her own predicament was similar to his. “I know you have a thing for Oliver.” He stops her with his outstretched hand in a halt manner as she’s about to say something, “Don’t argue with me on this. You also don’t feel comfortable with me.”

“Probably because of the silent treatment.”

“Yea, I’m sorry. It took me awhile being back in Starling it has been a lot.”

“Tommy, if you need someone to talk to. You know where I’m living.”

He nods his head as he takes the foundry’s darkness in. Without windows it’s practically hard to identify what time it is.

_Now not feeling so alone._

* * *

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Moira<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

The day happens to be beautiful and not overcast like the last few days. Moira Queen and Laurel Lance are having lunch. They haven’t seen each other for quite some time. Moira busy with being a mayor and Laurel trying to advance her career.

“Thanks for lunch Mrs. Queen.”

“You are welcome. It has been some time since we’ve actually conversed.”

“Time has a way of escaping.”

Moira biting back from telling this girl that she knows exactly what it feels like to know how time has a way of escaping. Ms. Lance was her prosecutor and Moira has had to contain some snark.

“Hmmm.” Moira taking in a moment. “Laurel, when is the last you spoke to my son?”

“Just before he left to Switzerland.”

“Oh yes his European trip. Many investors to meet up with.”

“What of Oliver? Is everything okay?”

“Oh, everything is well my dear.”

“Mrs. Queen, I’m working on it, Oliver is pleasant but we haven’t had anything more than a five-minute conversation.”

“Ah…yes, I know of those unwise moments.” Moira sees Laurel look away. The Lances have an interesting history with her family. “What do you think of his friendly collaborator Felicity Smoak?”

“She’s harmless.” Laurel than thinking to herself as the girl in question was even used to get her back safety. “Mrs. Queen, Oliver is a good man. He’ll come around and find himself asking and we’ll restore QC to its glory.”

“I see. That is quite ambitious.”

“I know him, he always comes around.”

“Actually, I spoke of Felicity’s name because her home was one of the properties damaged in the fire late Saturday night.”

“Oh, how unfortunate for her. She is okay?”

Moira looks at how fast Laurel shows a lack of compassion while holding an indifference expression. The waiter passes by and gives the receipt for their lunch. It is time to head back to the mayoral office.

“I heard from Thomas that she is safe and sound but is in need.”

“Poor thing. I wish her the best.”

Moira finishes signing a few papers when a colleague arrives.

“Mayor Queen?”

“Come in.”

Following her stare to the available chair the lanky man sits down but not before placing a small box on her desk.

“It is what you have requested, is there anything else?”

“Gerald, bring me a listing of availability homes in Starling.”

“Are you thinking of taking on the urban renewal intuitive?”

“I am mayor. Thinking of my constituents is a part of the deal.”

“Of course, I’ll get right to it.”

“Thank you, Gerald.”

Moira grabs the small box. She needs to see this footage again. This time from a different angle. Those moments she was hurting. Her daughter taken by a psychopath. How her son was careless and did the unthinkable. Gave ownership of their family company to an outsider. She speculated angerly how an executive assistant was now handling the Queen finances. That short skirt bimbo had her family’s company in her hand. The girl who has helped turn her baby boy against her.

Placing the USB into a port she clicks on what she wants to view again. See from a different camera that actually will be more enlightening to why her son was reckless. To regain proof to Ms. Smoak devious ways… to see the truth! It came as a big surprise and it really cut Moira to the core. The girl… No! Woman saved her son and the Queen name.

_The saving of Queen Consolidation._

All the anger vaporing as an anguish takes hold. This woman is a savior when so many are pariahs. Moira knows she was wrong. Assuming her son just couldn’t pick out suitable friends. At least he has a few who are loyal to him and she is ultimately glad for that.

This ponytailed blonde really did only think to protect Oliver in his time of need. Stopping the snake from getting those fangs into the company. Isabel Rochev lost to a petite secretary. Who would have thought that was a possibility? Not Moira Queen. How wrong she was. What Isabel or herself didn’t see is how Felicity Smoak is not to be undermined.

_Rarity to see such affection._

Her son is one lucky man to have such a devoted friend. A friend who is there in dark times isn’t someone to dispose of back to a small cubicle in Information Technology office to handle basic IT functions. Moira’s mind fails to contemplate such foolishness.

_The footage rewinds._

Thinking of Thomas’s words as he came by to visit her. She considers him a second son. It is hard not to love that boy. He lost his mother and basically a once reasonable father in the process. Thomas clinging to the Queens for normalcy. He has always been welcomed and it hurt to be imprisoned and not get updates on his wellbeing. Glad that she is free even though she carries another dark secret that Malcolm Merlyn is not dead. She can’t utter anything not now as Thomas is coming around. His progress is to important but it will have to happen. Thomas and Oliver should know that man is amongst the wind. All in due time.

_Resuming play._

Static noise at first than a clear picture and sound as the video is honed to the screen. Oliver and so many people in that office and Isabel acting like the dotting partner. Watching this footage over and over this morning she wonders what the outcome would have been if Ms. Smoak had not intervened.

Oliver excusing himself as he goes talk to Isabel.

_Isabel: “If I hear about one more invasive press inquiry being sent to Mr. Queen or to any member of the Queen family, I will hold you personally responsible.” _

_“You're very scary.” _

_“Thank you. My job is to take things off your plate, now more than ever. To that end, you remember how at today's meeting, the board nominated new officers? Voting has to take place within 24 hours. It cannot be suspended. It's an SEC thing.” _

_“I can't think about this right now.” _

_“I know, and I'm sorry, but you have to. You're the CEO and you have responsibilities…”_

_“Which you handle for me all the time. A board vote is several orders of magnitude different from covering a missed meeting. You could appoint someone CEO pro tempore.” _

_A hand shoots to cover the paper where Oliver is about to sign his name. “Oliver, what are you doing?”_

_“Felicity, I’m doing what I must.”_

_“No! Not her!”_

_“There is no one else.”_

_“I’ll do it.”_

_“Is she insane? She knows nothing of QC interests.”_

_“Oliver? Trust me?” Oliver finally stops and looks at his friend and he finds himself nodding._

_“I’ll deal with this Oliver, go be with your mom. Okay?”_

They both hear a very displeased Isabel huff as she turns and leaves the scene.

_End footage._

She can’t believe her son was so willing to listen to that slithering snake. She owes a huge gratitude to Ms. Smoak. It’s time she makes a personal visit. Knowing from Thomas the woman was hit hard. She doubts Felicity will tell her about her misfortune even when the girl comes here a few times a week after her shift at QC to help restore Starling City.

_Things are about to change._


	5. Just another work day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira not a stranger to creating plans is brewing one involving Felicity. Ray Palmer enters the scene. Tommy not to excited for a upcoming dinner guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! With next Wednesday being the New years I may not update. Thank you for reading it has meant a lot.
> 
> Thank you to a reader informing me the name of the story, it was called: “Always” as much as I wish I had a copy. My tale has already diverged so much from it. Now if there were parts anyone loved a lot and would love if I weaved some of it into a future chapters please say so. I already have a few things that must happen :) (will do!)
> 
> Moira and Tommy are wild cards because in the show they passed on. I'm trying to be true to how they would play out character wise. So Moira is a behind the scenes pulling strings kind of character. So hopefully that gets the audience to see how she'll move within this story. She cares for her family, the city and people who mean something to her. She'll do anything for her kids. I don't think she was raised as a lovey dovey show emotion like Donna Smoak. 
> 
> Tommy is trying to figure his place. His world has crumbled around him and he is vulnerable. He has a light that his father though him weak for but that is why his friendship with Felicity/Oliver/John and Roy are so important. Malcolm has Thea... will see how that plays out.
> 
> This story will feature Ray Palmer. This chapter starts to setup his character... will he be seen as an love interest? Well maybe... or not? 
> 
> So I hope some insight helps for those who like to see how this will progress. 
> 
> You can contact me also at tumblr: cruzrogue
> 
> Thank you!

* * *

_ **>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Moira<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<** _

_Vandalized, abandoned, forgotten._

That is how many neighborhoods’ in Starling City come across. The mayor beholding the aging buildings that are being passed by as she heads to Queen Consolidated for her afternoon scheduled conferences. One particular meeting is of interest as it holds a more personal goal that could be seen as the meddling mother in her son’s love life.

_Scoundrel, mastermind, devoid of emotion._

Words she would never use on the son of a madman. A boy she sees as a second son. Thomas has grown to be more like his mother and she had such a caring heart. Her death brought an ever-seemly thunderous cloud that has yet to disperse. Hoping to keep Thomas from his father’s bounds. She knows as long as Malcolm is among the living his devious plots can only hinder the prosperity of the city.

Malcolm is more likely plotting some revenge and had no past qualm that his son would have been a causality of his dark plans to destroy a city of its citizens. Regrettably, he still lives among them.

Without a second thought she calls the man who survived a life altering trauma and is still seeking the light. Hoping he finds the peace he is searching for. A small smile crosses her lips as she hears his silly greeting.

“Thomas, dinner tonight?”

Tommy rolls his eyes. He has been having dinner with his pseudo mother since he’s been back in Starling. Even Oliver follows the dinner routine. Let’s just say Moira has a way with her boys. “I’ll be there. Would you like Roy’s company again?”

“Of course! There is plenty of food. Tonight we will also entertain a guest. You have met Ray Palmer?”

He looks up to the ceiling wondering why she is asking. Of course he knows Ray. They’ve had many social interactions being that both come from wealth. He’s been dragged to many events by his father to make that appearance just like Oliver and Thea have. Can’t be a rich kid without surviving those gatherings.

“You invited that boring nerd of all things anorak of the tech field?”

She hums, “I knew that thesaurus as a gift would one day come in handy.” She can hear Tommy’s displeasure radiated from the phone. She adds, “Ray is a warm and kind soul.”

“He is a dweeb. Do you hate me?” He huffs into the phone. How can Moira make him listen to Ray Palmer drone on and on with an obsession to technical detail? He hears her ask yet again if he’ll be there. He huffs once more but says yes. The alternative is going out alone to a restaurant. He doesn’t think he can persuade Felicity to eat out with him so dinner with Palmer will have to do. The call comes to an end and Tommy shakes his head.

She doesn’t tell Tommy that Felicity if her plan comes into fruition will also be a guest. Some things are better left alone. She doesn’t know if they are still friends. His mentioning that Felicity lost her place over dinner yesterday has her wondering if his concern is real.

At least before her offer to meet with Ray she had the forethought of inviting him for dinner.

* * *

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Felicity<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

_Surprises! For once it’s a sweet gesture._

Looking at the brown bag before her. She doesn’t know if she should chuckle or be horrified? Maybe both as Tommy and Roy’s thoughtfulness of giving her a prepared lunch. Well she knows Roy is the culprit that hid it in her small backpack as Tommy is probably the conniving one to stall by using chitchat as his method to keep her busy. Just to add in some whimsical fashion about having fun at work.

_As if! Fun isn’t the right word._

Pulling out the contents she rolls her eyes. A banana, fruit roll-up, what looks to be a turkey and cheese with some lettuce, tomato and mayo sandwich. They really went all out for her and she can’t be miffed at the absurdity of their actions. They care about her and for the first time in a long time she feels valued.

She hears a chair rolling towards her as the guy in the next cubicle munching on what smells like cool-ranch Doritos. “Hey Liccy, want some company?”

She’s rolling her eyes but moves over so they’ll both fit. “You’re already in my space Derek.”

“Doritos?” he holds the bag out. “And its D-Rock.”

“I know Derek, by the way, its Felicity.”

“I know but that’s your whole name. Don’t you have a nickname?”

“No.” She just gawks at him. “I’ve never been one to…”

“Nicknames are cool. They’re usually given. You know family and friends.”

“I… I know. Guess I just never cared for it.”

“I’ve got some peanut M&Ms if you want some?”

“No thanks.”

“Come on, how can a girl named after Happiness not like chocolate?”

“Because they contain nuts and I’m allergic.”

“Oh!” He makes a surprise gesture. “That royally sucks.”

Felicity just watches as Derek takes in that bit of information and she can pinpoint the exact moment a horrified look crosses his face. She has no clue why he appears so disturbed at finding she has some nut allergy.

“Wait! I just ate a peanut butter sandwich and I’m like right up against you. Does that mean I can get you sick?” He backs away slowly. “Shit! I’m sorry Liccy. I promise to keep my nuts to myself.”

“Derek, it’s fine.”

Sigh! She really didn’t want to spend the rest of her lunch period explaining allergies. Though here she is telling her closest co-worker about it. Only co-worker who seems to even notice her. How? Her life has come full circle to nowhere.

* * *

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Moira<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

Moira tapes her nails against the wooden desk as she ponders the right words. Catching herself doing this she straightens up. She hasn’t drummed her fingers in such a manner in years. It catches her off guard as she recalls precisely the time she got caught doing it by her own mother.

_“Moira Dearden, you were not raised to be crass. It is not lady like to hunch over nor tap our fingers as if wild beasts.”_

_“My apologies, Mother.”_

Her mother was a stickler for grand society rules. No hair out of place, well-dressed individuals. She indeed was a debutante and her first ball was at the Waldolf Astoria Hotel where she officially presented for the first time as a young female of high society. Soon after she met Robert Queen.

A part of her still keeps some of that upbringing but she tries to be more lenient with her own children.

She came to Queen Consolidated this afternoon primarily to meet with an investor. She knows of the young man around Oliver’s age and he’s perfect for the plan she has formulated.

_It is truly devious._

The few talks that have been led away from the conversation she has had with her son. It seems it is a touchy subject. A taboo of sorts. Yet, she feels it is her duty because her son is a little slow in the matters of the heart. Someone like Ms. Smoak doesn’t remain unattached for too long.

_Jealousy is motivation._

Yes, it is conniving but if all things fall into place Oliver will have no choice but to realize and do something about his emotions for the blonde woman who is a perfect fit for him.

* * *

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Felicity<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

_Classic! Having to do their jobs._

A bunch of useless IT men. There is a joke here somewhere about how many men it takes to unscrew a lightbulb. In this case… How many Queen Consolidated IT personnel does it take to correctly wire an unconnected server that needs to get back to its rightful spot before company employee’s start phoning in of interrupted service?

_It seems five men._

“Are you going to pick up those wires?” One of the men retorts as Felicity just finishes replacing the unworkable piece out. Eyeing the untied fallen wires scattered across the floor. She also knows she can’t bend down without flashing the few males in this office. Her once upon a time IT clothing she’d usual have worn they’d be no problem bending or even semi squatting but since the style change her fitted clothing and now this gifted dress has her gawking at some undesired circumstances.

A familiar voice coming back from a service task, “You guys have got to be joking? Five guys watching a co-worker do her job and no one can pick up some fallen loose wires to help out?”

“Well umm…” One of the guys looking over Felicity voicing. Derek shaking his head as he helps Felicity move the server onto a wheeled pulley.

Another man entering the scene in a hurried fashion. “Ms. Smoak a word.” Looking at the mess on the floor. “Can some of you standing idly around pick up that mess for heaven’s sakes?”

“Welcome to Queens Consolidated, Mr. Palmer.”

“Good to be here. The actual invitation was quite flattering.”

“Well here at QC we try to make investing with us as pleasant as possible. Mrs. Queen will be with you very shortly she’s just finishing up with a meeting.” The young woman says as she walks by him and sits behind her desk to take an incoming call. “Yes, please send her up. Thank you.” Smiling again to the man who seems so cheery waiting for her boss. “Are you sure you wouldn’t like something to drink?”

“No, I am good. Thank you, Ms.?”

The red head pleasantly responding, “Embers, Charlotte Embers.”

“Embers? Any relation to Andrew Embers?”

“Yes, he is my father.” Charlotte sees that her boss is finishing up. “My father is an activist and he is a strong voice in supporting Mrs. Queen. She is actually the figure we need in this city.”

“Yes, she is a champion for the city and still finds time to handle the family business.”

“Only while her son is away. She’s handling the home front.” Seeing the green light on her phone she gets up to escort Mr. Palmer to the scheduled meeting with some chitchats before returning to her desk. She now waits for the second arrival that will be joining the already in progress meeting.

“Ms. Smoak, you were personally requested by Mrs. Queen to setup some electronics in her office.”

“But… Why me?”

“Didn’t you work with the Queens for months?”

Felicity blows out air as her superior gives her a hard stare, “This is Mrs. Queen we are talking about.” As if that explains everything. The man shaking his head at the blonde tech indignantly walking away from his office as she mumbles, “She barely tolerates me as is. I really need this job now more than ever.”

_I’m doomed!_

Heading to the executive elevators she takes a brief moment to look at a passing full body mirror. Taking a once over look at her appearance. She admits the dress is actually nice. A little tight in certain spots. The shoes are totally vintage but stylish she really needs to pass the consignment shop and thank the woman who put this all together.

This morning she found that not everything is bleak even when it feels like it. She was pleasantly surprised that her mini was parked just outside the club in its usual spot. Tommy and Roy have thought of everything.

_Thank goodness for small miracles._

Felicity shakes her head she didn’t even think of grabbing her car that laid dormant since the emergency services didn’t have their large trucks out there blocking her vehicle any longer. Maybe she didn’t think of her mini coup because she’s keeping from actually having to visual her lost oasis.

As she reaches the attended floor she can feel the tightness in her stomach. She’s about to enter a floor she hasn’t been privy to for some time now. Without John or even Oliver to converse with it is quite literally strange as she steps out to what was once a familiar place.

The window offices have been frosted so that is new. Finding her feet are moving even when her mind is screaming turn back. She comes to see a pretty red head who takes notice of her arrival.

“Ms. Smoak? Perfect timing. Mrs. Queen is with an investor and she needs you A.S.A.P.”

“Do you know what is needed?”

“Oh you know the usual.” The girl shrugs and Felicity is clueless to what could be the technical problem. “Please follow me.”

Knocking on the glass door. They both hear a come in and Charlotte opens the door for Felicity. “Ms. Smoak as requested.”

“Thank you Charlotte.” The girl gives a simple nod and excuses herself. Leaving Felicity to be regarded by Moira Queen and a well-dressed gentleman. They all do some formal greetings as Moira introduces her guests to each other. “Come take a seat.” Moira flippantly using her hand as a pointer to a chair. “Mr. Palmer and I were just conversing on beneficial projects that you flagged as worthy designs.”

“I thought those highlighted ideas were vaulted away due to insignificant data?”

Moira answers back, “More to do with cost-analysis. The company didn’t have the stout to take chances but your initial output has always stood to be something the company would come around to.” Moira gives a warm smile to Ray. “Considering the right partnership.”

Felicity just can’t believe what she is hearing and says, “Oh!”

“Mrs. Queen has specifically pointed out that you are the one to catalogue some of these brilliant strategies.”

“I… I like tech.” Moira watching Felicity be out of her element when being praised is undoubtedly pathetic to watch. Someone with such a mind should not hide in the corner. This is a girl who stood up to her and yet is reserved when commended.

“She is just being modest. She actually ran Queen Consolidated for a brief time during the SEC while voting for new officers. She chose well.”

Ray Palmer looking at Felicity with admiration, “You were a brief C.E.O. it must have been a wild ride giving back that power?”

“Oliver… I mean Mr. Queen needed me.” She just has to add, “We’re friends.”

Moira mums her lips together. There is nothing she can say that will further help her cause. Her plan to get these two to work together is coming along nicely so far.

“Having friends is always nice.” Ray articulates to Felicity. “The more the merrier I say.”

Though Moira looks between the two aficionados of technology and worries that they may be too perfect for one another. The whole point is to make her son jealous and the prospect of losing the woman he’s in love with. Her son is thick-headed; he’s already giving up on a side of vigilantism so he can work on fixing the strains of Queen Consolidated. Hence why his time with Felicity is dwindling and she knows Oliver is miserable.

Therefore, she takes a quiet moment and thinks of the time point before Oliver left with Walter and his bodyguard John on the European Investors outing. His eyes dull with boredom yet his demeanor holding a defiance that he will not fail. Proving for once his commitment to this family is true.

As his mother, trying to reason that he doesn’t have to do anything alone. It seems Oliver is taking some of her old wisdom as she recalls his chilly words that his friendship with Laurel is still intact. Of course that woman is pushing for him to take back what is his. It seems his net worth is this unsuitable girl’s endgame.

Silly how she once thought Ms. Lance was such a fitting future Queen. A mistake she has since been trying to rectify. She hopes for her sake Oliver sees through this girl’s charade. Oliver deserves better. Her son survived the five years of torment that has shaped him to who he is now.

Last conversation about the blonde ending nowhere. This is before a harsh truth that Moira Queen didn’t see the whole picture. Didn’t put things together quicker. Thought lowly of a girl who has brought a certain truth into the fold. Felicity Smoak would choose to possibly lose the love of a man if it meant he would not go on knowing lies. Felicity put Oliver’s wellbeing before her own. That is a rare character.

_His accusatory glare as he grinds out without a care to show niceness, “I thought you didn’t like her?”_

_“I am not a Felicity fan but I am your mother and if this girl means so much to you.”_

_“Mom.” A certain resignation in his eyes. “She’s too good for me.”_

_“Oliver!” She notices he’s closing off before her._

_“No! Really? I thought we were going to talk about the European investor’s list that I’m flying out to meet?”_

Moira sighed then and keeps herself from showing the same sentiment in the present. Currently in this office she is entertaining two guests. She listens to their small reserved chat about a selection of what technology feats that Ray seems to favor and seeing first-hand how Felicity’s brilliant mind is on display.

Ray Palmer is needed to help with costly technological change. To help Queen Consolidated rise and ultimately be a pillar for the community. The man lost his fiancé recently to The Siege and yet he keeps this resolve of hopefulness a reason she sought him out. He may also be a pioneer for her to use in the political world. People need faith that things will get better. A man with a desire to see a better tomorrow may be what is desired. Palmer Tech’s reverence in the business world is just another bonus in Moira’s book.

Felicity Smoak is fundamentally the catalyst to help create the change needed to make the company escalate from its troubled past ties. Moira sees her tie into many factors. This woman catalogued brilliant strategies, projects that with the right team and funding can make ripple effects in the industry. She has this genius who is loyal to her son. Felicity will do right by this company and its time someone gives her the chance to be more than that IT girl. Work beyond the company confines and find her own wings. Moira silently knows this could backfire and she could lose an asset. There is nothing stopping Felicity from taking her own ambition and creating a company with her vision.

With Oliver at the helm. The potential that he can find a common ground with his dual identities. Find balance. Fight to get the girl. The potentials are endless. Her selfish boy who lived to party is no more. Moira sees great things as her boy matures. Hopefully she will also get Thea onboard and help Thomas realize that he has everything he needs and that the Queens are his true family.

Finally breaking up the tête-à-tête of words that are beginning to sound foreign. Tech jargon is not Moira’s specialty so it all sound like rubbish to her.

“With Ms. Smoak, as she is a model employee. She’ll show you the ins and outs of the company.”

Felicity just gawks at Moira before turning her head to the man a few feet away. Felicity babbles a very long winded sentence before Moira helps end the embarrassing ramble. Ray just stands quietly allowing the exchange between the two ladies. He’s gotten the vibe that there is history between them. Undoubtedly because of the friendship between Ms. Smoak and Mr. Queen. 

_Tour-guide really???_

“Mrs. Queen, no offense but isn’t there better people to help Mr. Palmer?”

“Other people, I believe there is.”

_I thought so. _

“Better people? No.” Moira announces with strong gumption.

_Say what???_

“Ms. Smoak, you are particularly perfect for this. You understand the company better than most. You’ve seen it from the end-user within this vast company’s pool of employees and you understand from an executive point-of view on how things run. I call that the experience that Mr. Palmer would truly benefit from. Don’t you agree?”

“I…”

“Ms. Smoak, we can talk more about this over dinner at the manor. I’ll have Ms. Embers contact you. I need to head to my next meeting. I shall see you both promptly for dinner.” Moira reaches to call her assistant. “Charlotte dear, I’ll shall be at the conference room shortly. Please alert Mr. Carlson that the meeting will take place in five minutes.”

Just like that! Felicity has a dinner date at the Queen Manor.

_Oliver’s family home._

She is not ready. Not ready at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy New Year! May it be a good one for you!!!


	6. So many Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This day has been one complex mystery to Felicity as she tries to navigate more than just being homeless. Everyone in her orbit is just adding another crazy layer of confusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Let's hope 2020 is a good one to us all.
> 
> Moira taking the role as some sort of cupid starts her scheming. Another level to already crazy events are piling on Felicity. It's only a matter of time that Oliver will find out. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Thank You!!!

* * *

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Felicity<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

_Place looks trendy._

She needs something to wear to tonight’s dinner. Passing by what Roy thinks is a used consignment shop she sees a lovely boutique. She knows of this boutique it one of the fanciest one in the city. Mostly by appointment only. She can’t believe Tommy really outdid himself calling a place that would scuff to even entertain people like her.

Seeing a small sketched engraved window sign saying the words consignment Fashions by Gloria’s maybe Tommy didn’t spend a bundle and she’ll afford to pay him back. Felicity rings the doorbell after a few more unsuccessful tries she looks confused as she can see movement in the shop. It is not closing time. Using her cell phone, she calls the shop and gets a woman answering her on the first ring.

After a few pleasantries she gets a serious toned woman who says she’s getting her appointment planning book. So much for getting a dress today. She seriously can’t afford making a scheduled appointment and is about to tell the woman some apologizes of wasting her time. The firm woman’s voice takes her out of thought.

“I’m sorry, what is your name Ms.?”

“I’m actually outside and its Felicity Smoak I was…”

“I apologize; did you say you’re outside at this very moment?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, one moment I’ll let you in.” A buzz nor more than a few seconds later lets Felicity enter the consignee shop. With five hundred dollars to her name. Her foresight to have a getaway bag had some cash, her passport and some comfy clothes. What she lost was everything else and during her free time this morning she had many calls to make.

“Tea? Water? Or would you like a glass of some wine?” A very well-dressed woman addresses her. “Welcome Ms. Smoak. We have some of your garment bags ready.”

“Um… What?”

“Well we haven’t finished putting together all the pieces that have been requested. We have yet to get the particular clothing line of products in.”

“I just came here to inquire on how much my friend paid so I could pay him back.” Twirling around, she’s never been in one of these fancy boutiques where the chandler is just so marvelous and décor is beyond words but not tacky like the places in Vegas that she grew up on. This place held a certain charm. She can’t really visualize Tommy coming here to look at… wait where is the used clothing? She actually doesn’t remember if the word used consignment wear was anywhere on the sketched window. It doesn’t look like there is vintage wear here. Maybe she is at the wrong shop.

“Ms. Smoak. are you okay?” Felicity nods if the woman knows of her she must be in the right place. She notices a cute dress but it has no price tag. Asking how much for the dress she is viewing that when the woman tells her the cost her heart skips a beat. It feels like fire scorches her hand as she lets go of the fabric. She can’t believe any of this, “I may be in the wrong shop. My friend bought three complete wardrobes and I…”

“You are Felicity Smoak? Correct?”

“Yes, I’m Felicity.” It comes out sounding like a squeal.

Gloria takes a good look at the woman before her, “Let me get you a glass of wine.”

“I guess this is the right place.” Okay, she can just find out what she owes Tommy and leave. She may have to take out a loan to pay the man back. “I want to inquire how much it all costs? Like to pay my friend back?”

The woman handing over a wine glass, “Sorry dear, what exactly are you asking?”

“I’d like to reimburse my friend for buying me three sets of clothes.”

“Thomas Merlyn did come and pick up the merchandise but I can’t give you the cost on his behalf.”

“Why not? I’d like to pay him back.”

“Mr. Merlyn doesn’t have an account here.”

“Well he got the dresses here so that makes no sense.”

“I’m sorry dear but you’d have to take your inquiry to Moira Queen. It’s Mrs. Queen’s account.”

_What? He didn’t! _

“Ms. Smoak, it was Moira Queen who called in and informed me of her request in your honor.”

The woman allows her to see the special invoicing tags.

** _Tasteful business wear. New line of seasonal dresses. From head to heals add light accessories._ **

Never in her life did she feel as confused as she is right this very second and there have been some whoppers in her life.

_Say what?_

* * *

_Baffled, Surprised, Unthinkable!_

How does Moira fit into all this? The woman barely acknowledges her existence for months and bam! Now on the woman’s radar front and center.

Arriving at the mansion Felicity takes a deep breath. After the whole boutique situation, she just doesn’t understand anything anymore.

_Like something out of the twilight zone!_

When Gloria told her that there are dresses already picked out for any upcoming dinner parties the feeling that her head might just miraculous spin around her neck at the absurdity. Did she wake up in a parallel universe? Was the smoky exit from her home the beginning of some weird dream? Is she still sleeping? Her mind is in disarray. Nothing makes sense. Yet she is here where her mind keeps coming back to night after night.

Sometimes she wakes up to a body pressed up against her. Warm, cozy, definitely the presence of the man she dreams about. Her very inquisitive mind carving the features of how Oliver Queen moves to enhance her vivid category of all things Oliver. Though of all things that haunts her it’s those blue orbs of his that has pierced into her soul once or twice before. They command a stern insinuation that being loved by him is like touching the sun. An overwhelming scorching passion that makes her…

_Crazy? Yes! Going crazy might be the true answer! _

Swaying her head to the madness of it all. He isn’t even here and her body is yearning for what will never happen. She has gone off the deep end. She’s got to get a grip. Her craving for her friend is just so impractical. He’s probably taken some beauty to his bed. He after all is unattached and could easily enjoy an evening with an array of girls. Not like he has a mindset for a particular lawyer anymore.

Oliver may not love her but Felicity knows he is over Laurel. The woman represents past mistakes that he is still most likely learning from. If he truly loved Laurel he wouldn’t have chosen Sara for a second time. On the other hand, even without Sara, Oliver would not turn his back on Tommy again. That was an all-around messy thing to do to a man he thinks as a brother. 

The manor exterior lighting makes the place look even more intimating. Feeling like a small insect walking into the spider’s web. She doesn’t know what lies in wait. The last time here, she acted in the role as a perfect part in a play derived of Oliver’s scheme. The Arrow came out victorious and his sidekick did her duty.

Tonight, she senses that another Queen is orchestrating another performance. Deducting that Tommy is also a guest. He doesn’t live here and the red sporty car is what she saw sitting at Verdant when she left for work this morning.

She needs to talk to him. Find out why Mrs. Queen is paying for her outfits. If the woman thinks she can own her by using the means of charity. Moira Queen doesn’t know what kind of woman she is. She can’t be bought! She’ll like to know why Tommy is playing her also. He seemed to genuinely care and now… Now it seems like a farce. She hates mysteries. 

_Mysteries need to be solved!_

As luck would have it. She sees Tommy the moment she walks through the large doorframe.

“Tommy!” Felicity hisses out in a hushed voice so only the man has her attention yet he seems not to take notice of her. “Tommy!”

“Felicity, I can hear you. I’m barely a foot away, sheesh!” Tommy snarls out as he is looking to keep from getting Ray’s attention again.

“Then move to the side, I need to talk to you.”

Tommy glancing around. There is a few of the Queen employees dashing around to make dinner more than a normal affair. He moves following Felicity to some off the nook that is holding a small table with elegant flowers.

“Okay, what is so important that you are being so insistent on getting me alone?”

“I went to the consignment shop.”

He just blankly looks at her in a ‘this is what you deem important’ look. She’s just glaring at him so he asks, “Why?” A small pause. “Really? Why?”

“I… It doesn’t really matter because it wasn’t a thrift shop. It was a buzz in at the door. Need an appointment in advance kind of boutique.”

“So?” Tommy shrugs. “Sorry, why is this a big deal?” He knows he is supposed to pick up some more stuff from the shop. “Is that the dress?” She is wearing a really nice dress that wasn’t in the other two consignment bags. He’s guilty. He took a look at what Gloria, the boutique owner gathered up for his lost everything in a disaster friend who is having an especially hard time taking assistance from others.

“Tommy?” Placing her hands on her hips. “Why is Moira buying me clothes?”

Tommy tries not to look surprised that Felicity figured that part out. Darn this little detective on heels.

“Because she has a rapport with the shop keeper. Hence it was possible for you to have something to wear this morning.”

“But… Why? Do you even know how expensive the dress I’m wearing is?”

“No, but you look very nice in it.”

“Tommy!” As his name leaves her lips, she hears the elegant voice of Moira telling Tommy to go entertain Ray. Something about reminiscing about an adventure in the past. Whirling around from her spot to see the really put together stylish woman that she was just conversing about.

“Mrs. Queen.” Felicity says with as much dignity she can muster to her hostess tonight.

“Is there a reason to hide in the shadows? You are my guest dear.”

“I needed to speak to Tommy.”

“So, I heard.”

“Mrs. Queen?”

“Felicity, I am not a heartless queen. If Oliver and it seems Thomas have shown devotion to you how can I allow you to walk in tattered clothing?”

“You know of the fire?”

“Yes dear, do not worry I was instructed on your wishes.” Moira’s already done with this chat and is on the move. “Come on. Dinner will be served shortly.”

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Moira<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

Taking her place at the head of the table she observes everyone taking their seats. The room vast just like the home it is in.

_A home to one day to pass on…_

The impressive Queen residence situated on a very large property basically empty as the only dwellers are the ground keepers and the domestic personnel that keep the place running for the matriarch of the family. Moira Queen knows that if it were up to her two children they would move to other accommodations and leave the manor to distant memories. That in itself pains her. She always envisioned grandchildren running among these hallways. Children’s laughter that has been sorely missing filling the crevices and hollow stone ways that would make this grand estate feel a lot hospitable. She can’t complain for she herself sent an unborn child away. It is something she’ll need to make amends.

_One thing at a time!_

Moira has to admit this dinner is going better than she planned. Although seeing Tommy forcibly step beside Felicity to keep Ray skirting to the other side of the dining table is an interesting turn in events. She supposes their friendship is not so frayed. However, she takes note. Tommy’s perchance to maybe regard Felicity as a little more than a friend does present a questionable hinge to Moira’s process in her biological son’s happiness. She isn’t astute to there being another love triangle between her boys. With Felicity being the center of their attention. There is a conversation that will need to be had. This time surmising will not do. Moira needs to understand Tommy’s underlying emotions towards Ms. Smoak especially now as Ray Palmer is thrown into the mix. Her boys’ reconciliation is truly important to her.

_Keeping an eye on possible love connections._

As dinner proceeds conversations turn to the obvious focus of work relations. Felicity answering Ray’s questions in an astute and friendly manner. It is obvious she is just being nice but with every additional moment that Ray praises her the girl’s cheeks blush. In a humorous fashion the other two males at the table intervene in every open opportunity that arises. Felicity it seems is the center of everyone’s attention. Moira finds herself playing the referee as she navigates the topics of discussions.

“That sounds brilliant. Can’t believe I never thought of that.” Ray cheerily harps out as he is regarding Felicity with a vigor interest to pick at her brain.

Felicity’s cheeks turn bright red. “Thanks.”

Moira watching the two brilliant tech field minds converse across the dinner table it is like watching a tennis match. She can see that there is a spark and as much as that would be good on its own per se. It isn’t what Moira aims to really do. Noticing how Tommy has rolled his eyes three times at least and Roy’s yawn of boredom of where the subject is apparently at. It is up to her to steer this conversation back in her favor.

“Oliver is due back by week’s end. He’ll be the one to tend to bridging this endeavor.” Moira keeping her gaze on Felicity, “That is why Ms. Smoak here is perfect to show you around. My son values Felicity’s judgments.” Felicity is quiet. Moira can tell the girl is reflecting on her relationship with Oliver. Her son may be a dunce in this situation but his girl is still loyal to him.

Ray nods as he answers, “I haven’t seen Oliver in such a long time. It’ll be nice to catch up with your son.”

Tommy coughs loudly. Which gets everyone’s attention. “Sorry.” His closed fist covers his mouth as he mumbles under his breath, “Better him then me.” Only thinking to himself ‘Don’t understand the language of Nerdom.’ After drinking some water and clearing his throat. Tommy finally puts his notions into words as he looks straight at the male Oliver would crush without a second thought. “Oliver would surely enjoy that. He lives for recounting his past exploits. Especially his time on an island.”

Everyone except Ray gives Tommy that expression of surprise and shock. They know Oliver is very mum about his past. Especially his five-years away. He doesn’t like talking about it. Hearing Tommy just so flippant about it has Moira guess that if Ray does go that route and asks her son about those lost years he’d be in the off-putting zone real fast. Felicity is already shaking her head at the absurdness of Tommy’s statement knowing full well nothing good will come out of this if poor Ray here goes down this path to reacquaint with Oliver. Roy just snickers. He already surmised that Tommy doesn’t like the new guy.

Moira showing the grace of turning a conversation back to its rightful course. Sweetly negates everything Tommy just said as she gives Ray Palmer a true rundown of what is acceptable. In the same time chiding Tommy in the act. She can see how nonchalant he is about it. To Thomas Merlyn it would be like killing two birds with one stone. Irritating Oliver to no end and hopefully ridding the future notion that he’d have to get chummy with this guest.

_Men really do make things complicated._

The matriarch keeps things on track for the rest of the evening. Making mental notes on what needs a more delicate touch and what needs to transpire to make her goal happen.

* * *

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Felicity<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

Her face tilted upward inches from his. His physique overwhelming encasing her to the support beam in the foundry. His scent intoxicating and she can’t get enough. A small whimper leaves her lips as she aches for his true touch. She wants to cry out enough of this teasing. It’s becoming unbearable. His eyes fix onto hers as if he knows exactly what game he is playing and is waiting on her to catch up. She scans his face and fixates on the little mole just under his lower lip and she can’t help but lick her lips. She’s wanted to feel it against her own skin.

It’s her name he says in a deep masculine tone that has her heart soaring that gets the amassed hot air to rush out through her own lips. Only saying, “Hmmm.” As a response.

“Felicity!” The second time he says it. It comes off with more urgency. As if the man before her didn’t say it at all. Her hand reaches out to finally touch that bare torso just in reach and oomph. His image starts to fade.

_Poof! A fantasy gone. _

Her eyes barely adjusting to the lamination coming off a monitor she set up as an alarm clock. That gets her to rise out of a deep sleep from the cozy couch. She needs to thank the guys once again. They have really outdone themselves. Moving her hand outwards towards the crate she turned into a table to house her water bottle and is not alert to notice that the bottle is placed in her grasp.

Stretching her neck before taking a sip of water. She’s ready to look at her tablet she luckily left here in the lair and didn’t take it home with her Saturday night. It would be another lost object in her dwindled possessions in the world. She has searches for places to live. Knowing time is of the essence. Oliver will be back by week’s end.

The dreams she’s having vary by the degree of her anxiety and last night being at the manor triggered a darker one that woke her up in tears. Her hand automatically seeking confirmation her neck truly did not get puncture by a madman’s sword. It’s the second wave of dreams after she allows herself to go back into a fitful sleep that worries her the most.

_Unrequited love. _

She must say her dreams vary by stress. Ultimately the nightmare as gloomy as it is she logically knows Oliver would never be okay with his friends getting hurt. It’s the second of dreams where the heart desires a glimpse of what can be that shatters all reason as the waken world tells her another story. It will never be.

_It’s just so confusing!_

Last night coming home from Queen manor she wonders what it would be like to be a guest there? Nothing makes sense right now. Moira Queen being nice. That is unheard of. Well at least in her case.

Having to politely say no to Moira’s sweet gesture of being an overnight guest. She’s starting to think that maybe she did wake up to a parallel universe. The woman straight out pimped her to an investor. He may be charming, good-looking, and in her wave length of geekiness but he is no Oliver.

Then again, it is Moira Queen after all, she may be trying to save her son from the IT. girl. That is the most rational step. If Moira succeeds than Oliver is free of association from the lonely girl who is his friend. Wow! Now everything is starting to make sense. With how Mrs. Queen is toying with her. The conniving woman brings in another rich guy thinking he can placid a scheming gold digger. Pawn her off to another. That woman is a powerhouse. Nothing she won’t do.

_She’s freaking scary._

Even if she would have entertained the idea just to throw Moira into some frenzy. Staying at the Queens without Oliver’s permission just seemed so wrong to even entertain.

Between the frightful nightmares of Oliver choosing who he saves to the steamer ones where her mind is reprimanding her for contemplating the man of her dreams doing such sinful things that her body pines for. She needs to get a grip. It’s time to get back to reality.

_If only one could control one’s dreams._

Sitting up. Done with fantasizing. As the shirt she borrowed rising up her thighs slightly. She goes into action the best way she knows. A swipe of her finger the tablet is opened.

It’s that precise moment she hears the voice that has been plaguing her dreams not in a sultry tone but the tone she knows from observing him all those nights he has been handling the worst society has to offer through the coms.

“So…”

She screams. The lair is supposed to be her safe zone. Gripping the tablet to her chest as she controls her breathing knowing who the intruder is. Her head snaps to see Oliver leaning against her desk with his arms crossed across his chest.

“Oliver!” She’ll like to add he almost gave her a heart attack but he probably can already assume he frightened her.

She’s practically naked before him in just his discarded shirt. There is a thickness in the air. One that has been brewing since coming back from Lian Yu. It doesn’t help that coming home last night, yes she calls the lair a temporary home. She got back to the foundry she considers a safe haven from leaving the residence where her nightmares stem late last night. Being back at the manor brought a definite chill down her bones. Coming home she only thought of him. Taking one of his shirts he left unwashed lounging around it brought her a certain comfort. The fading smell that is all Oliver.

He notices the attire and looks her up and down while she stands there in silence.

_What possessed her? His clothes of all things!_

His criticizing eyes holding her like a dear in headlights. Unable to look away she sees his stare get more heated before he speaks.

“Exactly how long have you been living in the lair?”


	7. I'm in!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the dinner party Tommy has some questions only one woman can answer. A little more into Oliver finding out. John Diggle is back in Starling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Different facets of conversations as John Diggle enters the story.
> 
> Yes its just a tease of Oliver and Felicity in this chapter. This is more of an OTA fight because John is pissed too.
> 
> Thank you!

* * *

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Tommy<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

_A time to talk. So many questions._

Tommy strides into the room after telling Roy that he’s just going to have a small chat with Moira. Leaving the young man to head out to the vehicle whenever the sports news was over. With all the other guests already gone from the estate he has a few inquiries that need some responses. Coming to a halt as he sees his pseudo mother filling a glass of some amber liquid.

Moira can tell who is in the room with her and doesn’t show any urgency to correspond quickly as she takes her time to make her nightcap. Turning slowly, she almost asks if he wants a drink but instead asks, “I can tell you have something to say?”

“I do. I’m just trying to figure a nice way to go about it.”

“Oh, so you do have manners.” Taking a sip in delight. Tommy’s been a little crabby during this dinner. It seems he was laying claims on a certain blonde that was certainly not her to a tech billionaire.

“Please! I have been a perfect gentleman all night.” He knows that he hasn’t, but he doesn’t really care. Knowing full well Moira is very aware of his frame of mind.

“Really, I don’t think Ray would agree.”

“He doesn’t count.” Tommy smirks, “I purposely have no problem in getting under his skin.”

“I noticed. Yet he remained stoic to your childish antics.”

He supposes Ray is a better man. Now that the man has been mentioned Tommy can continue with no barrier. “You are up to something?”

“My dear boy, what exactly do you think I’m up to?”

“We both know I was privy in growing up within these halls. Politics and chess in a metaphorical viewpoint.” He knows all the tricks and trades on what was expected of each family member. Especially in public view. Somehow Oliver even back then with his help was a rebel against these guidelines. They partied hard and made a mockery of said rules. Now as a grown man he knows they were dumb-witted fools. 

“Where exactly is this topic going?”

“Are you trying to setup Felicity with Ray?”

“Well they will be wonderful work partners. They seem to be on a certain page.”

“Felicity is not a pawn.”

“No. She is the queen.”

“What?”

“I know that Oliver has deep rooted feelings for this girl. What I don’t comprehend is your interest in Felicity.”

“My interest?” He shakes his head, “That’s cute. So, being nice to her already puts me where? You’re prying to see if I have feelings for Ms. Smoak?”

“Do you?”

He tilts his head. “I thought you didn’t like her?” He then takes a moment, “But, your building her wardrobe and even asked her to stay the night here. That is not something you would have done if you despised the girl.” Moira doesn’t argue the point. “Oh shit! You actually like her.”

“I have my reasons.”

“How does calling her a manipulative feminine wild hussy turn into a girl you praised no less than three times just at dinner?”

“She’s an asset. Brilliant mind.”

“She’s always been those things. Why are you now noticing?”

“Thomas…” She sighs and then just states a fact that includes him, “As a mother watching two boys, I love dearly in disarray I can’t stand on the outside and see either of you in pain.”

“How is Felicity spending time with Ray a good thing?”

“Palmer is looking to invest in technology. Just so happens the woman my son has his eyes on is just the right fit to help the company and in turn have him understand she is a catch.”

“Dangerous game.”

“Nothing worthwhile is easy. Especially matters of the heart.”

“I want in.”

She gives him a complex look before asking, “Excuse me?”

“Oliver is a huge jerk. I’d say sorry but you know it’s true and yes, I know you know I am so enjoying rubbing it in. Adding salt to his wounds but he’s my brother and I’m fiercely protective. I can’t allow Ray the privilege of getting to know our girl that well.”

“Are you indicating your interest in sabotaging our dear girl’s time with Mr. Palmer?”

“I can’t believe I’m about to say this because they’re nerds but I’m very willing to be the third wheel.”

“Perfect!” She then gives him a stern look, “Not the annoying Oliver bit.”

_Joining forces over one aspiration. _

* * *

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Felicity<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

_Roy, Tommy, and even Moira…_

Felicity fidgeting with the ends of Oliver’s shirt as she keeps from answering. She doesn’t know who betrayed her. Roy could be easily persuaded if Oliver or John knew something was off. She’s tries to keep everything sounding natural since becoming homeless. Texting being the preferred method of communication. Feelings can’t be conveyed easily by that. Hence, she knows her brokenhearted crackling voice didn’t betray her. Also, the last conversation with John took place Saturday night before anything disastrous in her life happened so she’s been safe in those regards. They’ve kept in touch but with the time difference texting has been the main staple. Roy made a begrudged promise if they don’t ask, he won’t fold. Therefore, she doesn’t think it is him.

Tommy, well he did promise her he wouldn’t say anything even if he grumbled that he wanted nothing to do with this stupid lie. Does she trust him? Well not completely but this isn’t his style. Thomas Merlyn can be an enigma all in his own though the man has some deep sided principles. He thinks lying to the people you love is plain out wrong. That and he knows her feelings about a certain male in their orbit. With no true interaction with Oliver in the recent week and a half it has been easy to keep him off the loop of what is happening in her life. Tommy has consistent communication with his best friend since they’re working to patch up their relationship. Felicity feels left out at times at the boys’ club especially when John is very much included in the new comradery. She wonders if Tommy could have made some off-the-hand comment that got the ball rolling. Hmmm… Thomas Merlyn could have been the one.

Moira, she’s a tricky one. Felicity can feel certain she didn’t tell Oliver squat. For crying out loud the woman is trying to pawn her affections to another man. As nice as Ray Palmer is. The man came in the wrong time point in her life. He probably is a great catch. She isn’t infatuated with Oliver for his money, nor only for his good looks, surely not his broodiness. She is head over heels in love with Oliver who is the hood, the arrow, or any other namesake he’ll use as a moniker. Falling in love wasn’t a choice. She hasn’t believed in such emotions in a long, long time. The greatest man in her life broke her heart. The unforeseen damage still carries on. She doesn’t know what to make of Moira Queen, but as a friendly? That is just too out of reach in the believability department.

_How did he find out?_

Oliver waits a mere few seconds before the chair he is using as a prop falls as he stands to his full height. He looks so intimating and the clatter from the fallen chair doesn’t help Felicity’s nerves.

“How long Felicity?” He strides to stand a few feet away. Far enough she can’t feel the heat radiating from him. Her resolve would immediately falter between the rise in temperature and the scent that is all his.

“Not long, just a day or two. I was going to vacate and you’d never…”

“Never what?” A dramatic pause, “Know?” He’s just blankly staring at her. How could she even think the possibility of him never finding out would happen? He’s hurt. Unfortunately, his thoughts are only on her since finding out she lost her home to a fire. John was just as stunned. Both men quiet on the ride back. Profusely apologizing to Walter before leaving there was no way Oliver could think of anything else other than his girl Wednesday.

“Do you think of me as being heartless?”

“What? No!”

“Then how could you?”

She huffs. “You had no problem keeping your distance.” She defiantly huffs out again. Making sure to grab her robe. Being seen in his shirt is already disastrous.

“So, this is what?” His voice dipping lower, “You, punishing me?”

“No! That’d be petty, I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“Felicity?”

“What? I didn’t plan on telling you until you were back. You have enough…”

“Don’t! Don’t say I have enough to worry about when you know I’d drop everything to be here. It was a fire Felicity. People die in them.”

“Huh? Oliver, you’re being dramatic.”

“Not enough it seems!”

“How did you find out?”

Oliver eyes narrow as he takes her in. Is this the reason Roy didn’t tell him anything? Oh, he has some choice words for him. How about Tommy? Even they are in contact and the man said not a peep about Felicity’s homelessness.

“I had a rather interesting call yesterday. Laurel called me.” He hears Felicity make a grumbling noise. “She flippantly mentions if you found a place to live. That comment in itself is odd so I asked why?”

“She answered?”

“I had to pry a little, but she said there was a fire and she didn’t know the extent just what my mother stated.”

“Moira told Laurel? Why?”

Oliver remembering right after Laurel bombshell he dialed his mother. Somewhere from there he retrieved John made some apologizes to Walter and got himself and John on a flight back to the States. That call from his mother strange. Though when it comes to Felicity his mother has a vendetta of sorts so who knows what his mother is ever planning.

_“Oliver, two calls in one day.” She sounds amazed. “Is everything okay?”_

_“Something has come up. I’m coming home.”_

_“Oh.” Now she sounds worried._

_“I’m fine. I just got off the phone with Laurel and…”_

_Moira has a smile on her face. Adding the little tidbit to Laurel whom she knows will spill the truth. She knows its conniving but she promised Thomas that she wouldn’t tell Oliver. No one said she couldn’t tell another whom thinks Felicity as an insignificant woman in her son’s life. Why else would she contact a girl who hurt her pseudo son and is eager to get back in an ill-intentioned relationship? She once hoped this girl would be the one. She had the possibilities but as she scrutinizes the past, Oliver did his best to ruin it. She can’t fault Laurel as her son was a dreadful boyfriend. That is of the past. Oliver has grown. Not only that but it is very clear to Moira that her son is in love with Felicity Smoak. She’ll need to break ties with Ms. Lance. Having to smile to a woman who practically championed for her death. Good thing she is a politician and knows sometimes we keep enemies closer. She’ll have to wish her the best. Be cordial. Moira after all is the mayor and burning bridges isn’t a good political move._

_“You need to make sure a certain IT girl is okay?”_

_He doesn’t know how or why his mother knows. Her informing Laurel is the reason he knows. “I know you don’t like her but she’s my friend. I care about her.”_

_“I know. In the subject of Ms. Smoak, I may have assigned her another company task. My feelings aside, the girl is an asset to Queen Consolidated.”_

_“Mom? Whatever scheme your planning leave her out of it!”_

_“Scheme? Honey, I only ever want what is best for you.” It would be odd if she doesn’t include, “The company, and our family.” There she sold it. _

_“Mom? We can talk about this when I get home? I need to alert John and Walter. I’ll see you when I get back.”_

_“If I were you, I’d check your hideout of extra activities. You’ll find the object of your affections has been living there.” Keeping from saying anything about the hood that could get her son in trouble. Can never be too sure that there is no one else listening in on phone conversations. May it be political rivals or just overenthusiastic fans who dislike the wealthy elite. _

_“What? How do you know?”_

_“I’m your mother Oliver, do you think me obtuse?”_

_“No. I just…”_

_“Good, she declined my offer so maybe you’ll have a better go at it. Be safe my boy. Love you!”_

_“I… Love you too.” _

Oliver glances at Felicity. His mother practically sent him her way. “I don’t know why my mother does what she does? She’s just my mother.”

Felicity shakes her head to that. She has her own mother and half the time just thinking of handling her mom makes her anxious. “Yea, I guess mothers have a way of getting under our skins.”

“I doubt your mother has helped scheme destruction of a city.”

“No, my mom is my mom, love her even with the weekly guilt trips.” Felicity’s mind conjures both their moms working together and she visible shakes that crazy thought away.

“What?” Oliver asks wondering why she did an odd dance before him. “What is it?”

“If you must know?”

“Just tell me?”

“I had a freaky thought of our moms joining forces.”

“That will never happen.”

_If only they knew fate had other plans._

* * *

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>John<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

_Childish and petty_

John Diggle enters Queen Manor to grab a bag that Oliver had him bring over quite early this morning after leaving the jet. As much as he agrees with Oliver, he needed to check on his very pregnant wife. Leaving his friend at Verdant where a certain blonde tech is most likely being scolded as she should be. Finding out a sweetheart he considers like a little sister could have been killed in a fire has him on raw emotions. She will hear some exclusive harsh words from him.

_Losing one sibling in a lifetime is enough!_

When the knock on his hotel room so late in the night he knew before opening it that it was trouble. Oliver had this dire look and his telltale sign of nervousness as he rubbed his forefinger with his thumb. Waiting for some news that Starling is under attack again. They’d have to leave as soon as possible and get a hold of Felicity to tell them the extent of damage.

Instead his heart stops as Oliver says between gritted teeth that Felicity Megan Smoak is homeless due to a large-scale neighborhood complex, she lives in being burnt down.

_Pictures of the incident speaks volumes._

The hallways of the manor are quiet like usual as John walks through to retrieve what he came for when a voice halts him in place.

“Mr. Diggle? Did you come to retrieve my son?” She notices the solemn look on his face. “Ah, he isn’t home yet. I see.” She calls to Raisa and requests that she gives John what is needed to make her son look presentable.

John holding his position he thinks it is appropriate to ask, “Would you like a ride to the office? I could…”

“I am fine. I already have a chauffeur on staff. Thank you for your consideration.”

“It is no problem at all Mrs. Queen.”

“I gather the excursion back was uneventful?”

“It was a quiet reflective trip.” He doesn’t go any further. Knowing that Mrs. Queen and Felicity aren’t on good terms.

“I see.” She then sports a small smile, “You must be ecstatic. Soon a little one will join your family. Truly a happy occasion.”

He nods. His wife can’t wait to get it over with. She says she baked the little one long enough. “It is.”

It is still very early in the morning but everyone at the mansion knows Moira Queen is an early riser and always at her post looking over the days load. “Well I must get ready for work, like to read some proposals before I actually need to make decisions. It seems everyone needs my attention once I enter the building at city hall.”

“For what it’s worth Mrs. Queen, you have done an outstanding job.”

“Thank you, Mr. Diggle. I appreciate your support. This city needs all the encouragement it can get.” Moira moves to leave the room and they say their goodbye pleasantries.

John observes her departure. Sometimes it is easy to forget how devious this woman can be. The long history of deceit in this family. Starling City and it long standing benefactors. The wealthy elite choosing what/who lives or dies. Somethings are terrifying to acknowledge. John doesn’t know where to place Moira on that spectrum. She seems to mean well. She’s doing a good job and its noticeable. It doesn’t change the fact that Felicity and himself see her as a snake. Maybe with time it could change. 

_Everyone is complex!_


	8. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity talk. John joins in and he has a few words w/Felicity. Tommy passes an idea by Oliver. The ride to Queen Consolidated isn't as silent as they approach the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> Hope everyone is doing well. I miss Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen on my television screen. OTA/Olicity was the best!
> 
> {So any italics is referencing the thoughts of the the main character of that particular section. -Just so you know for confusion sake. Just in case you didn't notice how every character thoughts are portrayed by a italic line within their section since chapter 1.} 
> 
> Thanks again... I hope you'll like this chapter. :) Until the next one.

* * *

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Oliver<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

_Other than the freaky thoughts of our moms…_

“A side from my mother which I know is a lot to ask. I need to get this…” He gestures between them. “I need to know.” He lets out an inaudible sigh, “Felicity, what happened?” He wonders if she got hurt no matter how minor not knowing is eating him alive. The only thoughts crossing his mind has been of her.

The unknown has always hastened his biggest fear. Caring for another and seeing them get hurt. He doesn’t know how he could survive if he lost Felicity. She brought a spark back into his world. Somehow no matter how much he wanted to do all this alone and figured his recklessness would end his life prematurely. Having two people go to the limits to protect him has brought him a will to live. That is one of the reasons he has latched onto fixing Queen Consolidated. “Felicity, please?”

_Why can’t you look at me?_

She can’t help but find her slippers on her feet as the most interesting thing to look at. Anywhere but looking at those big blue puppy dog eyes of concern. He is always been such a teddy bear to his friends. Roy may sometimes get the short stick but that is because he dated the man’s sister. Big brother mumbo jumbo there.

She won’t mention the nightmares. Certainly not the dreams of him. When her eyes meet his finally and she can see Oliver taking her in. She’s glad she wrapped herself in her robe because now she feels so exposed before him. “I woke up to the blaring sounds of the smoke alarm.”

“Was there smoke in your apartment?” Before she gets a word in, he pulls out a section of the newspaper handing it over to her. “Explain this?”

_Please, please explain this._

“Oliver, really?” Taking it from his extended hand making sure to keep a safe distance as she slides back a few steps. The picture shows a woman with an oxygen mask. She could rebuttal that it could be someone else but she’s wearing the exact same robe and slippers pictured exclusively and just deflates. She’s busted. “Where did you get this?”

“Seriously? That’s your concern?” He’s trying hard to contain his anger. Felicity seems to just shrug off the whole ordeal.

“Don’t you think you’re being hypocritical?” Felicity folding the paper back up. “Mister I have no problem trying to get myself killed.”

_This isn’t about me… Please don’t._

“So, this is about punishing me!”

“Oliver, my complex building was on fire. I was overwhelmed. It was just a precaution. No need to be omitted to the hospital. This is nothing less than a papercut that you’re blowing out of proportion.” She’s looking back down at her fuzzy slippers. A little embarrassed, “At least you weren’t pictured on the cover of Starling Gazette in your bathrobe and slippers. I am so mortified.”

“You shouldn’t have had to deal with this alone…”

“I wasn’t alone I had Roy.”

_Same difference he isn’t here._

“You’re sleeping at the foundry.”

“I tried finding a place. There aren’t any openings at any of the local motels they’re all full due to the last two city catastrophes.”

“Don’t you think that alone was a good reason to call me?”

“I don’t need your money.”

_I know, you never seen me as a piggy bank._

He lets out a grunt of displeasure instead of the angry growl that he’s trying hard to contain. “Of all the people… you who basically saved QC from being ravished by Isabel. You alone deserve a boat load of cash.” 

“Oliver, don’t! Please! Don’t try to make me feel worse than I already do.”

“Then stop fighting me.” This is the back and forth they have had since leaving the island and coming back to Starling. “Let me at least give you the shelter you need.” Adding the word please in a soft tone.

_I might beg if that is what you’ll need._

“Fine but I don’t need your pity.”

“Is this what this whole ordeal is about? Why you really didn’t contact me?” Oliver is beyond himself. The voice in his head doing a commentary as he watches the woman who means the world to him thinking he’s just pitying her.

_Pity you never; you’re the strongest person I know._

The clang of the door opening gives them that reprieve as both regard their friend John Diggle quickly descending those metal steps.

* * *

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Felicity<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

Felicity glances at the man she’s come to consider a brother. The moral compass. She can feel the strain that is between her and Oliver has lessened somewhat but another immediate tension that revolves around the three is engulfing the remaining air.

_One brooding man is hard to handle. Two… I’m doomed!_

“Felicity!” John says as he engulfs her into a hug. She’s the second woman on his mind since being in Europe with Oliver. Lyla telling him about their girl’s night in. Pizza, ice cream, and all the chocolate they could eat. He’s glad that they can do little things like that.

“You… Do you know how hurt I am that you didn’t call me? Oliver and I would have been on the next flight out.”

“You two had better fish to fry.”

“Don’t be silly. You lost your home that is no joke.”

“Roy says its partially lost. Saying it has a huge skylight now that the neighbors roof slid onto my…”

“Have you visited it since?”

“No, I haven’t had the nerve to yet.”

_It brings me extra nightmares._

“Well Oliver and I are here; we can grab some boxes and see if there is anything salvageable.”

“I’m not ready. I don’t want to see it right now.”

John glances at Oliver. Their girl is still in shock.

“Okay, but we can still assess it for you. Is that alright?”

“Sure. I’d appreciate it.”

“Good, we’ll do that later. Right Oliver?” He sees the man nod. “You shouldn’t have had to deal with all this alone.”

Oliver can see the fire in her rise again. Her need to prove she is no weakling. Even though both him and John don’t see her like that. She sure does of herself. He makes a mental note of this.

_Wasn’t alone._

“I love you guys. I really do.” She pulls away from John’s wonderful hug. “With that said. I am not a baby. I am not some damsel in distress.” The silence is there as both men say nothing waiting on her to finish. “Before you go off again.” Her hands are on her hips as she gives him that patterned look of hers. “I can handle myself and I did. I got out like the rest of my neighbors. Watched my world burn.” A light sigh. “I called for help.” Keeping her agitated appearance while still blaring at the two men to not interrupt. “Now both of you are being unreasonable that I should have troubled either of you as if Roy and even Tommy weren’t here to lend a hand. We aren’t kids!”

John being a little surprised at her outburst, “No one said that.”

“Oh please! Both of you are ready to lay it hard with Roy and even Tommy.”

John calls out, “Felicity?”

“No! We are supposed to be a team. Both of you had your important mission miles away. I had Roy. Now if both of you wanted to see me sob and be the ones to what? Carry me? Then that is your problem. To even think that little old me can’t function because the big boys aren’t here to help. Well that is just insane!”

“Felicity!” John tries again.

“No really. What exactly could either of you offer me that Roy hasn’t?” Felicity looks to both. “He sheltered me that night, fed me in the morning. Let me cry on his shoulder. He was my friend.”

“But…”

“But what, because it wasn’t your shoulder?” She looks at Oliver first than to John. “Or yours?” Pointing at each man. “I deserve more than just two friends, or is there a monopoly on me?”

_There I said my peace._

There is a pause and now only the old pipes can be heard. John and Felicity both look to Oliver who has been silent for a while.

His voice holding an undertone that has been used when he’s downright suppressed, “No. You’re right.”

“Oliver?”

He sighs he gives John a hard look and then looks to Felicity, “It seems you know exactly what you want. It’s time I got ready to head to QC. We can talk about relocation there.” He then just leaves without another word.

After the metal slab of a door closes Felicity can hear John’s big brother words rolling around her head. She states the obvious, “He’s upset.”

“Yes, he is. You can’t fault him.” John takes a glimpse of the sofa she used as a bed. “He’s going to get ready upstairs you should start to also. I’m going to go get us breakfast.”

“Thanks John.”

“I want you to know I’m just as disappointed. You know very well how Oliver and I are when it comes to keeping you safe. If anything, anything was to happen I don’t think Oliver would recover.”

“John, I know both of you care. I really do. I just don’t want to keep this foolish door opened to a man I care so much about but in turn he just sees me as a lowly IT girl. It guts me.”

John says no more as Felicity is already looking to the wardrobe laying upon the medical slab. The foundry really has been her home. He doesn’t know if Oliver offered to help her living situation. There is always room at his place. Lyla and he would gladly have Felicity as a guest.

* * *

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Oliver<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

_Think he shouldn’t worry. What is she even thinking?_

Oliver is upstairs and he is livid. He just wants to yell or hit something. He hears the telltale sign of Tommy’s footsteps and a part of him would love to tell the man to go to hell. It would only be good for a short minute before all rationality would hit him like a brick and he’d feel like shit.

A knock on the door. Which is unusual because Tommy just walks in most of the time. He tells his childhood friend to enter.

“Hey, you’re back. I thought another blonde would be getting ready. I bought doughnuts.”

“Doughnuts?”

“Yes, ultimate comfort food. Well that is what Felicity has uttered a few times.” Oliver doesn’t answer back to Felicity’s bad eating habits. “Your jaw is in that impeccable pose that screams you’re angry.”

_Oh, I’m certainly very angry._

“You knew.”

“Ah! The fire situation. Yes, I knew. I’d be a terrible friend if I didn’t.”

“You didn’t…”

“Hey before you get all prissy. You told me to keep an eye out for her.”

_Sometimes_ _ he can get on his nerves._

“So? You could have still called.”

“I said I wasn’t a babysitter. That I wasn’t going to get involved in your turtle speed love affair.”

_Not this again._

“Tommy what does that have to do with not calling?”

“I promised her I wouldn’t.” He shrugs at the man before him.

“You have got to be kidding me.”

“No. If you weren’t being your dolt self.” Tommy raises his hands like it means Oliver is the biggest idiot. “Using texts to converse with her really?”

_It was for the best._

“Tommy you don’t...”

“It better be the word understand because I don’t. She’s a catch buddy.” Oliver gives him a death glare. “Hey, the truth hurts. You’re mangling your chances buddy. Guys like Ray will see her for the geeky goddess she is.”

_What???_

“Ray? Ray who.”

“Oh, you know that technological wizard of buying tech stuff and did you know he has been living in Starling?”

“Tommy, who are you talking about? What wizard? Someone like Dr. Oz?”

“Ah… no he’s no doctor he’s just a pioneer in acquiring the right people and businesses.”

“Queen Consolidated isn’t for sale.”

“Yea, I know and that isn’t what I am indicating.”

_Then what?_

“If he isn’t interested in QC? Then what…” His mind just places Felicity on the top heap of ideas. “No! He can’t have Felicity!”

“Oh, finally! You see the light.”

Oliver doesn’t look happy at all. Gritting his teeth, “Who? Who is this guy?”

_I’m going to kill him._

“An old pal. You know summer camps and all.”

“Tommy that doesn’t help me at all.”

“Actually, you stood up for him a few times. Then he followed you around the camp like some devoted lambchop. He is still that nerd of yesterday.” Oliver has his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. Tommy talking in circles of their childhood is not helping him at all.

Tommy finally relenting says, “Ray Palmer.”

_Ray stick figure Palmer_

“What?” Oliver is surprised, “Little Ray? Like little stick Ray?”

“Well he isn’t a stick. He seems to at least hit the gym, but he is still the brainy kid we remember.”

“He’s spoken to Felicity. How is she with him?”

“Two peas in a pod.”

_No! No! No!_

“What?”

“Hey, they did hit it off during dinner no matter how much I intersected.”

“Dinner? You invited him to dinner?”

“More like your mom did. It was interesting if you like talking about work and projects and all this tech related stuff. Your mother seems to really think there is something there between those two nerdy kids.”

“You aren’t helping.”

“Well at least I’m proactive and if you like I’ll do you a favor. I’ll try to wiggle myself between those two.”

_Say what?_

“You’d do that? Why?”

“Cuz your broody ass is no fun to be near.”

“You can’t let Felicity know that I’ll have anything to do with you sabotaging her alliance with Ray.”

“You’ll owe me big for this. Crap!” Tommy eyeballs his friend hard. “Things I’ll do for you. Becoming a third wheel again." Those words actually hurt to say but Tommy is too deep in this plan already and just flippantly adds, “Wonderful!”

“Okay. Fine! Do it. I’ll do whatever you want if you don’t let them get all chummy.”

“Deal!”

_This better work!_

* * *

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Felicity<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

_It’s too quiet, I’m going to scream!_

Halfway to Queen Consolidate the drive is eerily quiet. It seems that the passengers are all stuck to their own thoughts and no one is sharing any feedback at all.

Finally, one of them breaks the silence.

“I don’t want to be back in the IT Dept.”

Oliver looks stunned. “Then why didn’t you say something?”

“Because… Because you didn’t need to travel those floors anymore.”

“What?” Oliver truly shows his confusion. “Felicity, why didn’t you say no? You never had that problem with me before?”

_Okay, here goes a semblance of a partial truth._

“Because of Slade. I mean after Slade. When we came back you decided no more of this…” Felicity makes sure to indicate a bow and arrow through some quick gestures as her hands are out making believe to pull an arrow out of thin air.

“Okay, true. I needed to focus on rebuilding.”

They make it to QC and John tells them to go on and get in the building and he’ll meet them near the executive elevators. This gives them a few minutes alone again before John rejoins them.

Felicity takes a moment to make sure no one is in earshot. “I understand about the rebuilding part, but we stopped… I mean I barely see you.”

“I thought I was doing you a favor with all those recent rumors. Keeping some respectable distance.”

_But there are more rumors now that we aren’t together._

“Oliver, there has always been gossip.” She’s just staring at him and wondering if he has always been so obtuse to how close they seem to the outside world. Even with Isabel’s wild remarks.

“So, what are you saying?” Her friendship means the world to him and he misses her.

“You are one of my best friends. You aren’t the only one who depends on all of us.”

“Okay. I’m sorry. I really thought I was doing good distancing myself from you. I thought you were happy.”

“The thing is Oliver, if you’re in my life. I am happy. I mean… you know… you and the guys. You all mean so much to me.”

* * *

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Oliver<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

They just don’t seem to be able to talk have a heart to heart that can solve most of their problems. He knows he is being a coward. He literally is afraid of saying something stupid. Especially the moments that he seems to gather the courage its always falls in the inappropriate times and yet again any importance of a conversation between them that he’s garnered to say is not said. He has no idea when he became this chicken version of himself not with the opposite sex but the only person that matters.

_What is wrong with me?_

He doesn’t know what to say. Literally has no words because what he is thinking is so outrageous that saying any of it out loud could cause a chasm. He cares for Felicity. He doesn’t know what pinpoint in their history that her charisma won him over. It could be the first day when they met. He was blown away right on the spot. So much has happened since then. He didn’t want to let anyone in. Easier said than done it seems. This strong woman chiseled herself into his darken disposition. He’d like to say it is the little acts here and there, but Felicity isn’t one for trivial moments she always brings the big guns.

Becoming entangled into a friendship where she just solicits him to be himself. Where everyone else asks him to be someone else and act accordioning to some predestined plans. He needs to always be on guard and act a certain way but with Felicity she sees right through him.

_She’s the best part of me. _

He is afraid of losing that bond. What if they try at being more? It falls apart then what? He’ll lose his girl Wednesday. Then again, Tommy is inkling that if he doesn’t do something, he might lose her in the grand scheme of things. Right now, he isn’t ready. He’s taken up Tommy’s offer.

Ray Palmer, he remembers the slim stick of a boy that he safe guarded. They became fast friends that summer even when his best friend rolled his eyes at the talk a mile a minute nerd. He didn’t mind it. Oliver found Ray to be good a certain camp sports they played. Also, he wasn’t repulsive to the ladies. They found him noteworthy in many different regards and he never posed as a threat. He can’t believe this Ray is trying to steal his girl. They have yet to meet as adults so seeing him, he’ll need to chant to himself not to knock than man out at first hellos.

_Don’t punch him. Don’t punch him!_


	9. No one can get enough Smoak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stakes get higher as another player enters the mix of viable suitors for Felicity Smoak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, it seems my muse is doing bi-weekly on this. I know, I know but at least the muse lets me work on other stories. :)
> 
> Thank you. Like I have mentioned prior this is off a story I enjoyed and I know a few know exactly the story and even have copies (Still very jealous) I still only remember key things and will add them in and if there is anything you'd like to see added just comment and I'd do my best.
> 
> THANK YOU!!!

_ _

* * *

_ **>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Oliver<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<** _

_This is all so boring._

Oliver sat at his desk. He can’t see his newest executive assistant, a woman around his own mother’s age. It took an incident of one of his routinely workouts in the office to be splattered on social media for his mother to act. The young assistant who valued gossip to discretion removed. His mother having all the glasswork frosted within the last few months for added privacy.

With his excess broodiness and need to push himself to strive to make QC his main concern. He needed these physically workouts to burn some frustrations. It is something he does well. He didn’t concern himself with an audience especially one who thought to film him. He missed his girl who he’d unconsciously flex for anyhow. Felicity never seemed to mind if the paperwork was in order. In his case, she’d just come in and announce he needed to be elsewhere and place little colored tabs for him to sign. She belonged in the C.E.O. chair not him.

_I wonder what job Felicity wants to do now._

A knock on the door takes him from his thoughts as Delores Antge’s is standing at the now opened doorway. The woman has a classic wardrobe and not shy to put men of his status in their place. He wonders if she was ever a nanny. Her vibe is very authoritarian.

“Mr. Palmer has arrived. As you requested, he will be here in less than ten minutes.”

“Thank you, Delores.”

“Mr. Queen?”

“Yes?”

“Are those signed reports done? I can file them away as you converse with Mr. Palmer.”

Oliver glances at his desk. He has three more to do and his daydreaming kept him from finishing. “No, I’ll be heading downstairs after my meeting with Palmer, I’ll take them.”

_At least Delores is effective. Hmm…_

“Very well sir.” She nods and leaves him to finish up.

_Does she report to his mother?_

Using his thumb to skim the sheets of papers in front of him. He has at least twenty minutes of reading left to do, or he can sign without finishing and hoping for the best. Grabbing the pen on his desk to do just that when a thought of Isabel dishing out words and his gullibility has him stop. These reports mean money exchanges he can’t just assume.

* * *

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Moira<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

_How did she get so lucky that all the men in her life are stubborn mules? _

Moira looks up from her desk as her assistant is smiling like some love-sick teenager. Allowing her visitor into the office. The younger woman laughing at whatever Thomas is saying. What is it with her boys? They have this way with them that get what she considers bright women to fall all over themselves. 

Oliver’s broodiness attracts even more attention as the ladies want to be the ones to tame his heart. Like men being sullen is supposed to be a good feature. She wonders back to her youth if she was also won over by such a trait. Maybe she was. She did marry Oliver’s father. He not only could be stubborn but a serial heartbreaker. Swift promises made were as quickly broken. Yet, she became the bad guy in curbing his womanizing ways.

There are some things that she needs to pay penance for. She knows this. Her time will come. Facing her children once again as someone who is frail in making good choices. She may see herself with three adult children now but there is another adult child she has forsaken. Not to mention the grandson living in Central City. Two million less in a certain account.

_There is blood in my hands. _

She knows she should have been stronger and alerted authorities earlier. Her fear got the best of her. Moira is no fool. Even if she can help Starling her penance is far greater. There is a lot to do to make some retribution and she’s hoping to at least help along one whom she thought ill of. That is why Thomas is here.

“Thomas, allow Kerrie to go back to work. Thank you dear.”

“You are welcome Mrs. Queen.” The girl retreats but not until she gets another look at Tommy.

“Have you spoken to Oliver?”

“Good to see you too.”

Moira doesn’t rise to his childish bait. “I spoke to Oliver this morning placing that he should have Ms. Smoak come stay at the manor. The place has been silent long enough.”

“You think Felicity will want to stay at a museum of a woman who made her life a little difficult?”

“Those are family heirlooms stop calling the manor an exhibition hall.”

“I though it is a step above a mausoleum so…”

“Okay, enough of those sordid jokes. Queen Estate has been featured in many architectural journals. Even Better Homes and Gardens had a spread of the lovely rose garden in the west section of the property.”

“If you mentioned that maybe I would have moved in.”

“Oh please, you wanted space. As much as I consider you like a son, I can’t guilt you into it like Oliver.”

Tommy laughs. She’s right. Mothers have that gift. “What about lending the property to TV shows or Movies?”

“Have strangers on the property. Don’t be ludicrous.”

“Why?”

“Secret identities for one. Second, I like to know security is tight. When the time comes, I need to make sure my grandchildren are safe.”

“Wow, you really think Oliver and Felicity are even in that realm of possibilities is a wowzah.”

“A mother can dream and now tell me is Oliver anywhere near jealous of Ray?”

Tommy can’t help put crack up laughing. Oliver is all wound up about the possibility of Felicity dating Ray. “He’s on board with my third-wheeling.”

Moira asks for specifics and gets a superficial count of the ordeal. Tommy is team Olicity.

_Olicity, what is that even???_

“Olicity?”

“Yep, its been coined before it’s the mix of Oliver and Felicity.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean people have noticed them. Moira, people aren’t blind to that kind of chemistry.”

* * *

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Felicity<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

Felicity is on a call as she’s helping an associate in the distribution center update a program that stopped running. Not that she doesn’t mind helping people with minor IT problems she’s had a taste for the grandeur picture of working beside executives that handle the thinking processing of important decisions.

Derek passes by her cubicle and holds up a snack. He’s the only bright spot of working here. She’s actually taken by his simple charm. He’s made it bearable. Saying thank you without saying a word as she still on the phone. He mouths you’re welcome as he moves to his own partition. Getting back to his coding for an upgrade that is due in a week or two.

_Yummy! My favorite snack._

As she finishes up the call, she takes the snack given and happily starts to unwrap it. “Did you get this from the vending machine?”

“Nope, upstairs floors. I had to tend to the copier machine in accounting.”

“Thank goodness for those upstairs calls.”

Derek laughs then he sobers up and asks, “You’ve been to the executive floor don’t they have any goodies?”

“They do. Even though I can tell you that no one ever eats the bagels.”

“Must be a carb thing. Got to fit in those suits and tight-fitting dresses.”

“I used to work there.”

“Really? Then why are you down here?”

“Long story.”

“Well me and some of the dimwits are going out for drinks after work.”

“That is so sweet. But…”

“Any extra time with the dimwits is a no go. Right?”

She smiles. In the last few weeks he’s been so sweet, and she’s been so broody. Really never noticing him until recently. Wow, she’s been so rude. Doing the exact same thing she’s gone off about to John and even Oliver about how some people are so full of themselves.

“I’m going through a rough patch.”

“Ah, boy problems?”

_Oh no, he’s giving me those puppy dog eyes._

“Um… Well my home was one of the homes affected by a fire Sunday morning.”

“No! You live on Highbury? Get out of here. I live on Rochester.” Derek then shrugs. “One of the red brick duplexes.”

“Oh, I tried to get a place there when I moved to Starling some years ago. Too expensive for my blood.”

“Well I have a roomie. My sister Charlotte.”

“I have no siblings.”

“Lucky you. I have two sisters. They’re identical twins.” He shakes his head. “Sophie is away at school.”

“What does Charlotte do?”

“She’s an intern working up on the top floor. Mrs. Queen’s assistant.”

_Small world!_

Felicity just does a double take. “You’re Derek Embers.”

He looks back to his cubicle that says Derek while his jacket kind of hides his last name “You really never knew my last name?”

“Sorry. I guess I never looked.” Her face reddening of embarrassment. She knows of his family. His mother was one of the victims of the undertaking. Instead of blaming anyone other than Malcolm Merlyn for setting off that earthquake device the patriarch of the Embers family took to becoming a positive role model and arose against all that Blood stood for. Felicity knows that Andrew Embers means a lot to this city.

“Okay, you can make this up to me.”

“How?” She wonders what is on his mind.

“Dinner.”

_Is he asking me… This can’t be real!_

“Dinner? Like me cooking? I can’t cook. There be only burnt food not that I burned my place down by cooking. I was sleeping not cooking. Oh my gosh why can’t I stop talking?”

Derek gives her babble a huge grin, “That would be very presumptuous of me. I was thinking of a sit-down dinner at some nice restaurant.”

“I can’t afford Table Salt.”

He shakes his head. “I wasn’t asking for you to pay. Again, that would be presumptuous of me.” He continues, “I’m more inclined with a working man’s salary kind of restaurant.”

_A date? Is he serious?_

“Oh my gosh. Are you sure? Dinner means talking and well you can see how well I do with that.”

“Felicity, relax. We recently had lunch together and we both survived because I kept my nuts to myself.” He laughs at how his last sentence makes her blush further. He won’t forget about her allergy and wherever they choose to go he’ll call ahead. His dad has instilled how to be a proper gentleman and he’ll like this date to go smooth.

* * *

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Oliver<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

“Mr. Palmer let me show you to Mr. Queen’s office. How was your commute in?”

“Not bad, the construction on Adams is finally complete.”

“Oh yes, a nightmare to get across the city at times.” She knocks on Oliver’s door and waits for Mr. Queen to call out it’s okay to enter. “Mr. Palmer is here to see you.”

Oliver rising from his desk as he thanks Delores.

_Showtime! Remember to reel in feelings. No punching!_

Moving to greet the man he hasn’t seen since his teen years. Ray looks good. Maybe a little to good for his liking. He can see the appeal Felicity or any other woman with eyes could have. He may have to keep the mantra not to knock him out on the tip of his mind because the green-eyed monster has a very big pull on him.

“Oliver, finally. I have heard such great things about you.”

“Ray, wow it’s been ages since I’ve seen you.”

_You’re not skin and bones no more._

Oliver continues, “You’ve been busy at the gym.”

“I dabble. You look great yourself.”

“Thanks. I like to keep in shape.”

“I would have said hello sooner. I lived on the other side of the country until a few months ago. Starling City is a rough place. The Siege took Anna from me.” Oliver wonders who Anna is. “Though here I am. Interested in a partnership of sorts. With QC’s high praise recently and with your mother’s insistence I’ll like to share in her vision. I’d like to be a part of getting the city get back on its feet.”

“In view of that… Has my mom been speaking highly of me?”

Ray laughs, “She’s your mother. I doubt she’ll speak ill of you. Though it is a rather extraordinary tech associate that has made Queen Consolidated sound like the place I should invest in.”

_He’s talking about my girl. Don’t overreact. Just don’t!_

“Which acquaintance of mine if I may be bold enough to ask how sweet is this deal? I do run a large business.”

“Felicity Smoak. You must know her well enough. We had dinner at your mothers.”

“Of course, I know Felicity, she’s remarkable at what she does.”

Ray seems a little bashful but adds, “If I may add she is rather stunning.”

_Oh no he isn’t!_

Oliver holds his growl, flexing his hand he might need to connect to Ray in some way so in a moment of enlightenment he extends his fist and punches Ray’s shoulder. “It is really good to see you again.” Oliver passes the stunned man who is now rubbing his shoulder blade. “You really have grown up. Come sit down.” Ray takes the offered chair as he watches Oliver sit back in his own chair.

“Yes, I’m not that little boy anymore. I can handle myself.”

_Why did I punch him? I said no punching!_

The image of Felicity taking an interest in this man doesn’t sit well. They even share the same pursuit of technology. It is a language Oliver can’t compete with. He knows some basics he’s learned on his journeys, but he is not in Ray’s caliber when it comes to this. The special something that makes Felicity so darn happy. As much as he wants to. He can’t beat up a guy that is no match for him.

“I’ve done some exclusive training that money can buy.”

Oliver trying very hard to not give the man a once over again, “Really? How’s that working out for you?”

“Makes me feel confident. You know.”

“I have a bodyguard. I trust John Diggle with my life.”

“I thought that way too. Someone protects me I’m good but what if this John guy…”

“John Diggle.”

“Yes, of course, what if Mr. Diggle needs to protect himself what about you then?” Ray thinking of Anna. If only he could have protected her better. Though those Mirakuru thugs killed his bodyguard slammed him into a wall and he relieves seeing that creep take his girlfriend's life in his nightmares. It’s not something that can easily ever be forgotten.

“Guess I’d be in hot water.”

“Yea, we need to be able to protect ourselves in the end. I’ll give you my trainer’s card sometime.”

“Sure, thanks.” Oliver doesn’t want to come off confident in his fighting abilities. There will be a time he’ll go back to becoming the Arrow again and if less people see him as an abled fighter the better.

_Great now I’m getting fighting tips._

Ray drones on about the differences of his hometown of Ivy Town to Starling City. Asking a few questions about recreations in the city and some light road trips down memory lane at the summer camp festivities. It goes back to how Oliver was protective of him and how appreciative Ray is of that.

“I’m not really a fighter.”

“Well you fought for me that summer. I appreciate it.”

“It really wasn’t a big deal.”

“All in all, it meant something to me. As the smaller kid and all. Now I’d like to ask for your input before we get into business.” Ray stops and waits for Oliver to ask him what it is he wants to know. “It is about a collogue of yours.”

“Any particular one?”

_Don’t say Felicity. Don’t say…_

“Felicity. Felicity Smoak, is she seeing anyone?”

Oliver can’t contain the cough that is anguish to him. He can’t blow this business opportunity his mother filled him on quickly as her sweet but stern voice on a morning call he had with her before knowing that this meeting was setup yesterday by his mother. Somehow, she already planned on him being in Starling. He needs to learn how she can predict these things. It’s like manipulation 101.

Instead of blurting out he’s madly in love with his friend because that would just come off as berserk and he is certain Felicity would hear of it and well things between them are complicated.

Ray continues, “I’m just asking because I hear you both are really close-knit friends.” He then adds, “Your best friend Tommy said so.”

“Really he said that?”

“Well he was a little irritable at dinner. Kind of didn’t let Felicity and I really mingle.”

“That is because he is madly in love with her.” Ray’s face falls.

“Oh.”

“Yea, Felicity doesn’t know she’s clueless.”

“That doesn’t sound like Felicity, she’s a genius.”

_I am digging my grave here._

“She is when it doesn’t concern her heart.”

“Ah! Yes, that could be a true possibility. I suppose this means she’s slightly unavailable?”

Oliver just nods. He feels like a bobble doll right now.

_Not slightly. You can’t come here and try to steal my girl from me._

* * *

John makes his appearance as Oliver has Delores bring the forms to be filed as his meeting with another salaried individual is canceled. Not needing to go that way no longer. Instead he’s been in his office working off some steam.

“Hey.”

Oliver looks up from his sixth pushup. He has no shirt on while its sitting upon the chair’s back post just under his suit jacket. A tie loosely sitting on the desk. Only a grunt of acknowledgement comes from Oliver.

“It went that good. Huh?”

“He’s interested in Felicity.”

John looks amused and yet startled as he wonders how Ray survived without getting at least punched by this man. “At least you didn’t punch him like you mentioned you’d might do early this morning.”

“I did. It was somewhat therapeutic.”

“You punched the man? No ambulance or cry for help. Impressive.”

_He would be dead. A coroner officer more likely to show up._

Oliver jumps to his feet. “No, I didn’t hit him like that. It was more of a friendly hard bump to his shoulder. A deep painful bruise.”

“Sheesh knowing you I don’t have to imagine what you’d do if he was a real enemy.”

“He isn’t a friend Dig, he’s after Felicity.”

“One would think you’d learn your lesson the first time.”

Oliver gives John a incredulous look, “What first time?”

“Two words. Barry Allen.”

“Isn’t he still unconscious?”

John shakes his head if he didn’t know better, he’d think Oliver is the reason why the young lad is out cold. “He is. Felicity’s last update remains the same.”

“When do you think Felicity will be coming up?”

“When did you text her?”

“Right after Palmer left. She said soon.”

“You’re going to talk to her about a new position?”

“She’s going to be working with Ray and at my mother’s request and if I can… Going to rope Tommy into it.”

“Huh?”

They hear the telltale sign of Felicity’s heels heading their way.

“Just roll with it.”

_Because she might kill me otherwise._


	10. A winning visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Working with Ray Palmer is talked about. Tommy and Roy have a chitchat and the last piece of the major players joins the story. New home for Felicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John just watches Oliver speak to Felicity about possible jobs until Palmer is mentioned. Through Roy’s perspective he has a short conversation with Tommy of things to come. The last major player enters the story thinking of a won trip to Starling City. Felicity’s living arrangements are discussed.

* * *

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Felicity<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

Felicity can feel John’s eyes on her ever so slightly, but she can sense it and its driving her crazy. There is no way he can tell she has a date for this Friday.

_He can’t know._

Derek just asked her out. She is trying her best not to freak out. These two men she is now surrounded by would pick it up. Oliver is going on and on about available positions none that she’ll take, and he knows this. Thus, her mind goes back to what just happened less than an hour ago. She has a date. A real date and not the thought of eating ice cream out of a carton while catching up… oh wait she can’t even do that. Her TV… A sigh slips from her lips.

“Felicity?” Oliver says as he’s already stopped talking. “I know none of these jobs sound enticing.”

She’s back to facing reality believing she’s just been caught daydreaming. “What?”

John answers for Oliver who has been observing them both. He can tell Felicity hasn’t been all there and is interested in knowing why. “Is there something wrong Felicity?” Felicity shakes her head no, but her eyes never meet his. “Hey, you know that Oliver and I are here for you. If you’re thinking about your situation we’ve got you.”

Now feeling guilty she sighs even louder. “It’s not that.”

Oliver pipes up, “If its about the job. We’ll figure it out.”

_Great now these two are worried._

She can’t tell either of them about her Friday night plans. John knows she really likes Oliver and well Oliver may not see her that way nevertheless he can become super protective. He’d have it out for Derek in a heartbeat. She won’t forget Barry that easily. Oliver was a tyrant but ultimately had Barry come to the party to be with her. Sometimes Oliver really does surprise her.

Taking a small moment to gather her wits she then says, “What about your mother’s deal?” That is all it takes for Oliver to sit straight in his chair. His eyes decisively on hers and the magnitude of holding his stare is a bit much she turns to see John’s perked interest written across his face. “She’ll like me to welcome and work with Ray.”

“Ray? Just Ray. First name basis already?”

“I mean Ray Palmer. Mr. Palmer, he told me to call him Ray. That is his name you know.”

“I know. You just met him and already planning dinner parties.”

She lets out a huff. He can do that to her. One minute everything can be dory and the next their giving each other those mad looks. She can’t tell what he means. Half the time it seems he wants to kiss her but that is just to outrageous.

“That was all your mother’s doing.” She’s pointing at him. “She scares me.”

They both hear John snark cough as he keeps from laughing or adding more logs to the fire.

“I’ll deal with my mother.”

Remember many months ago how she came to be in both of his worlds. CEO Queen asking for really far-out favors that she just brushed any crazy notions aside until finding him bleeding in her car from being shot, “At least now she won’t shoot you.”

_Oh shit! Why did I just say that?_

Oliver mums his lips a bit before coming out and saying, “I don’t know her master plan. Though she made a good point that Palmer resources are something we can benefit from.”

“You want me to work with him?”

Both Oliver and Felicity turn to John’s snicker. The man shrugs but he is severely entertained by these two. Keeping his face in impartial farce, “Sorry, continue.”

“If John has nothing else to add. What I think is irrelevant. Queen Consolidated needs the funding and you’re brilliant. There is nothing you can’t do.”

“Fine, I’ll work with Ray. Just for the record. Its temporary.”

“Of course.” Oliver already thinks that there is no way Palmer can have her. “But there is a catch.”

_I knew it. Nothing with this man is ever simple._

* * *

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Roy<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

_This looks nice. People should leave me in charge more often._

Roy takes a step back and observes his handiwork. The stock room is finally organized the way he sees fit. Now when they open Wednesday night everything should run smoothly. He is waiting for a furniture delivery. Some nice new couches to adore the fresh paint. Verdant has gone through some rough times but after all the right fixtures are finally placed it is going to look super dope.

Tommy leaving him in charge of all this has been swell. He is really digging the freedom his newest employer is giving him. As his boss is crossing his mind. He wonders what Tommy is up to. Usually he gets to play the chauffer taking the happy-yet-broody man around town. A city car came here earlier and picked up his boss to head to the mayor’s office. Roy gets that Tommy is close to Moira. 

_Rich people are weird._

Even Moira must have some resolute good qualities. She seems to really fit in as a good mayor must be that fake sincerity to strangers that is instilled in her since childhood. She’s ran QC and many charity events, so she really is personable. Also, she has always been nice to him. She knows of his past exploits and still is okay that Thea was dating him. Hmmm… Maybe back then that should have been a red flag. He lets out a short laugh as he shakes his head. Moira Queen is a complex woman and he is so done overthinking this. People in high places always were masks. Shoot it isn’t like he hasn’t don one too. Truthfully, he’s itching to get back into it.

Now that this room is structured to his liking it’s time to fix that one burnt out bulb.

“Thanks Henry. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

“You too sir.” Henry closes the door for Thomas Merlyn. Stepping into his vehicle just as the prior passenger is entering a club. He hasn’t been to Verdant. He doesn’t see himself frequenting night clubs in his old age. Heading back to the mayor’s office where a newer novel that has got his attention waits.

As Tommy makes it halfway across the floor a loud bang is heard in the back. Moving as urgently as he can while still heavily relying on his cane for balance. Some epic swears are said by Roy.

“What is going on?”

“Oh shit! You’re back.”

_Great! Worst timing ever!_

Tommy sees the fallen empty boxes. “What’s going on?”

“Lightbulb went out.”

Tommy shakes his head. A ladder is not even fifteen feet away and his protégé is using empty unstable boxes to climb upwards.

“Um-hmm, good reason to break one’s neck.”

_I’ve survived worse._

“Ahh please. I can parkour.” Roy says that as if it is the most sensible thing ever. He’s good at being a tracer. Aiming to get from one point to another in a complex environment, without assistive equipment and in the fastest and most efficient way possible.

“Just try not to be so happy to join in the healthcare pool of the injured just because you’re now insured.”

_Dude, I’m no pansy._

“I’ve been in that pool plenty of times.” Roy starting to clean up the mess created by him. “And I barely have a scratch on me.”

“Great. Just make sure not to break that neck of yours we aren’t here to run freestyle.” Tommy thinks of Thea not being keen on seeing her boyfriend hurt. “We have a business and some illegal downstairs activities to protect.”

_Shoot! I miss Team Arrow!!! _

Roy hoping to hear that Oliver is coming around to wanting to place his leathers back on, “Talking about downstairs, other than the latest renovations has Oliver said anything about getting back to you know …business?”

“No, he’s overwhelmed in turning around QC. Honestly I think it’s a good move.”

_What? You crazy. _

“Why?” Roy is flabbergasted. They have become a pinnacle to so many people. “He helps a lot of people.”

_The city needs us, man!_

“What he is doing now effects more people. Queen Consolidated employs thousands the ramifications there is just more worthy than running around arrowing people.”

_But???_

He needs to say it out loud, “But?”

“Roy, I haven’t mentioned your nightly activities in your red hoodie because you keep it on the down low and like I said, keep from getting hurt and I’ll keep from mentioning it.”

_Shit!_

Roy didn’t think Tommy knew, “How did you find out?”

“Oh, come on. I may not be as nimble, but my mind is still sharp.” Tommy gives the younger man a leer, “Also you left your gear in the back of the car.” Tommy stressing out the last few words of what he says next, “Sooner or later I would have found it.”

Roy just lets out a grumpy sigh. “Yea, sorry.”

_Shit!_

“Its fine. I get it. I also doubt Oliver will keep from coming back to this thrill himself.”

_He better!_

Roy testing the waters, “You’d be okay with that?”

“I almost died Roy. I saw the impact of what my father created. I also saw the other side of the spectrum.” If it wasn’t for team arrow getting involved the death total would have skyrocketed.

Tommy is no fool in that regard. He’s just had a hard time processing that his last name is now equated with destruction. His father really did a number. Anger that his father isn’t here. Malcolm Merlyn got away scot-free. Not evening getting to answer all the whys. He lost his mother and father on that faithful day his world was turned upside down as a child. His mother to a horrible incident and well his father as he never bounced back. Malcolm couldn’t even look at his own son for awhile and did a disappearing act. Yes, all those years ago he lost both his parents because the man he calls father has always been a shell of his former self. It hurts to even think that his father’s crazy plans almost had him killed. 

Roy takes Tommy from his thoughts, “How’s mommy dearest?” A huff from Tommy says a lot the younger man is still getting to know his employer. Recently even considering him a friend as well. “That good?”

_Whoa! Talk about unresolved parental issues here._

Roy doing well to keep his thoughts to himself. Going along with what Tommy is saying.

“I’m proceeding to be at Queen Consolidated a lot more in the next coming weeks at least.”

_Huh?_

“Say what? Why?”

“You can’t say a word to her.”

“Who Thea? I haven’t seen her…”

“No. Felicity.”

_Gotta to be joking!_

“Wait! Why? What are you planning?”

“I’m going to probably be courting Ms. Smoak without her knowledge.”

“Are you crazy? You have a death wish? Oliver will kill you.”

_Slowly kill you. Shit! I’d have to help hide the body and I like you._

“It depends on if you keep your mouth shut.” Tommy doesn’t add Oliver is really in on this extremely stupid plan.

_Say what… dead man walking?_

“Excuse me? You think I can keep this a secret? The man still needs to grill me over this whole fire incident. Anything to do with Felicity is a world of trouble.” Roy thinks more of it. She is his friend and worth it. “I have yet to even mention movie nights at her place without being afraid that I’d have an arrow in me.”

_Just like the Count… dead!_

Tommy still can’t believe his best friend did that to their sister’s boyfriend, “He actually really…”

“Yes, and the jerk stood there as Oliver Queen and acted neutral to the whole vigilante thing.”

_I need to rethink who I am seriously hanging out with._

With a huff Tommy has nothing. There isn’t anything to truly support Oliver with. The man can be a total ass. Though thoughts of some crazy conversations of their past comes to mind, “Well we’ve have had some whopping convos in the past but nothing more insane as when he came back from being dead.”

_My lips are shut! You guys are all crazy!_

* * *

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Donna<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

Lots of chatter. An overhead speaker calling out a destination that is now arriving. There are some eager people waiting on loved ones. Words like welcome to Starling City is heard. A blonde woman in the crowd leaving a gate rolling her very colorful carryon luggage. She’s following a man that held a sign with her name upon it. Even with her insistence he took her luggage telling her it is his job after all. She can’t believe the whirlwind of finding herself with a first-class ticket to the city her baby girl lives in.

_This is so exciting!_

During the flight she felt like royalty. Nothing like being pampered and made to feel like a million bucks. Her excitement to be on the other end as she has always tended to making others in her line of business feel like kings and queens. Sometimes the tips left behind make it worthwhile, but a cheery disposition is her bread and butter.

A conversation before landing with the very pleasant stewardess revels that it’s her first time to this city.

“That’s great. I hope your visit here is really nice.”

“Thank you. My daughter is one smart cookie and I can’t wait to see how she is fairing.”

The woman gives her a warm smile. “With everything you have said about her she sounds precious. I hope reconnecting with your baby girl is a dream come true. It was a pleasure serving you on this flight Ms. Smoak.”

“Thank you, Carol. You made everything so memorable.” The landing from there is swift and orderly.

The quiet good-looking man she is now following out of the airport she can’t help but take notice. She has a thing for well dressed men.

_Hope all the men in Starling have his posterior. _

“Here you go Ms. Smoak.” He is holding the door to allow her access out of the airport.

As she is saying thank you, she sees a very nice town car approach and the man named Harris is already opening the door for her. As she is sliding in and making herself comfortable her luggage is being deposited in the trunk before Harris gets into the passenger side of the vehicle.

A practical part of her is screaming how careless she is being. The most adventurous side is just so cheerful. A thing like this doesn’t happen to people like her. She believes it must be all about that prize she signed up for at the Bellagio few months ago. Right now, it doesn’t matter she is going to see her baby soon. Felicity should be at work thus heading to this hotel she’ll settle her things in her room before dropping by her daughter’s apartment.

_I’m going to see my baby girl soon._

Sitting back in the comfortable leather seats she just glances out the window as she takes in the city’s views. A city she has asked her daughter to leave on a few dire occasions. The thought of her sweet yet passionate daughter that is so much like her father. Stubborn to a tee. To be alone in a city that has had two major disasters within a two-year span. It is crazy that Felicity calls Starling City home where a green wearing clad of a man with arrows also resides.

_Wonder if she thinks this man is a hero or a menace._

She just knows this vigilante has reportedly killed a lot of people. The police have tried to take him out and haven’t succeed that only tells Donna that he is no fool. Maybe he has people looking out for him. Other followers like that red hoodie guy and a woman with a sonic device that can fight. Donna seen a lot of cage fights in Vegas she thinks some of the moves these people have shown in small grainy clips makes her think of street urchins who have to make a life for themselves.

_Living in a tough town can make or break someone._

At least she knows her baby girl has her head on her shoulders. Top of her class and employed with a fortune 500 company. They may not be close. She hopes this surprise visit helps turn their distance around. Her baby girl isn’t really a baby anymore and she wonders how much changes have happened since they last saw one another.

As much as she’d like to ask Felicity about her love life. It’s a sore spot. Her daughter has mentioned there is a world out there that is more than romance. Donna can always pinpoint a nice suitable man. To bad that only irks her daughter.

So…_ No talk of available men._

Felicity has mentioned many different science-y words that have gone over her head. Hope she doesn’t mention NASA again because it just wasn’t in the stars. She wishes she could have afforded to help her little girl be that astronaut but as a single mom working to provide for the basics. She thinks she did good. Felicity grew up well. There was no way she ever went hungry. Donna can say they didn’t have the best of anything but they had what they needed. One day she’ll have her own child and that in itself is another sore subject.

So…_ No talk of babies._

Though her baby would have beautiful babies. A grandchild would be so nice. She’d even help if needed. For Felicity she’d move anywhere anytime. Donna would never say no to a sweet precious Smoak baby. Too bad Felicity has stated she is really into her work. Last time Donna checked working long hours without a social life doesn’t impregnant hence the no chance of little munchkins calling her bubba being in the nonexistence category. Letting out a sigh. The two main subjects she’d like to talk about is just taboo right now.

_So… No talk about fun stuff. _

As she sighs again, she notices that she isn’t in the city any longer. This is the moment she wonders if this trip isn’t all that she thinks it is. Tapping the partition to talk to the men in the front. The window goes down and the man she calls Harris asks if there is a problem.

“Yes, where am I going?”

“Ms. Smoak, you are a guest at the Queen Estate.”

“Queen Estate? Like the billionaires?”

Harris gives her a weird look. A look that says you don’t know? How can you travel to a city and not know where you are staying? “We are about ten minutes to the main gate.”

_Wow! The Queens are in on this Bellagio winnings. _

“Thank you, Harris.”

He says he is welcomed as they come to the front gates and start the procedure to gain access and Donna just sits and stares as the process is done and the car brings her through a path to an exquisite looking manor. Queen Manor is humongous.

_Wow_ _! Wow! Wow!_

As her door is opened. She slowly exits the car as she is just stupefied. Not in a million years did she think she’d visit such a grandeur place.

“Thank you!”

“You are very much welcomed.” Harris says as he is holding out his hand to help her to the door as the driver brings the bags around. “I may be of service later as I am in charge of your transportation.”

“Oh, okay. I may leave later to see my daughter at her home. She lives in Starling.”

“Very good. When you decide on the time, we’ll manage that visit but for now come let’s get you situated.”

_Felicity will never believe this. Her math says things like this is just a dream. _

* * *

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Oliver<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<**

_You can do this! Be firm! Get to the point!_

Oliver needs to address living situations before he heads out to a meeting that for some reason has been scheduled due to him being back in Starling. Delores will soon be back at her post and he doesn’t need her to see the bickering going on with these two important people in his life, “Before we get into specifics with Ray Palmer.”

She gives him a quick once over as he’s moving from his comfy chair. She can tell he’s now nervous and seemly uncomfortable with what subject he is about to enter. She’s seen many sides to this man. The moment he can’t really look at her and finds another focal point like viewing out from the impressive floor to ceiling windows she knows it’s known trouble for her.

“I’m having your stuff moved to my family’s ancestral home.”

“You’re what?”

“Felicity, you don’t really think Oliver and I would be okay with you living in a dingy basement of a night club.”

_I’m not fine with it! She deserves so much more._

“I was doing fine. The first night the med table was cold and uncomfortable but Tommy…” A growl from Oliver has her stop, “What? That couch is better than nothing.”

“There is plenty of available rooms at the manor and you’re staying there.”

_Close to me. _

She’s not happy, “Your kicking me out of the foundry?”

John trying to keep the peace tries adding, “You’re always welcomed to stay with me and Lyla. Space is tight but…”

“I can’t do that John. You’ll soon be welcoming your first child and I don’t want to be any inconvenience.”

“You could never…”

_She belongs with me safe and sound._

“John she’s staying at the manor and that’s final!”

Felicity isn’t having it. That’s the place where most of her nightmares stem from. “Oh no. You can’t make me.”

“Felicity!”

“I’ll find another suitable place…” Anywhere that Slade or his crazy men haven’t infiltrated. “There got to be some motel I haven’t thought of.”

_Stop being so darn difficult._

“You have until it’s time to leave work to find this magical place until then your stuff is being moved to the manor.”

“That’s not fair! That isn’t enough time.” Felicity gives Oliver a deathly stare that the man brushes off.

John takes in these two very hardheaded people before him and wonders what the implications will be with this move? How will Moira handle Felicity in her home? Not to mention these two living together. Does Oliver know the ramification of seeing the woman he loves in a more intimate setting? Yes, the mansion is huge but those two are magnets and there could be a world of trouble ahead.

Oliver doesn’t miss a beat, “That’s the timeframe you’ve got.”

_Guess you’ll be going home with me._


	11. Living Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna is in town. Staying at the Queens.  
Moira's plan is coming along nicely.  
Oliver shares the news to Felicity where they'll be staying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it has been a long, long, time.  
I hope 2020 wasn't to crazy for you. I know it drained my mojo for a good while.  
Hope all you stay safe. Here is the next chapter. As you can probably tell Oliver and Felicity are about to move in together.  
Moira still is the puppeteer. I always thought she was a really calculating smart woman. The show loved torturing Oliver so their best was to kill off family members. Kill off villains. Kill off anyone who didn't fit the narrative, it would have been nice for some to just leave Starling/Star City and not be murdered but that wouldn't be the beloved show I watched so sigh!
> 
> The mix of the arrow family are in these chapters. Like I mentioned no outside influence like Batman/Flash/ etc...

* * *

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Moira<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Moira looks upon the wooden banister just above the grand entrance hall. As an excitable blonde woman is escorted into her home.

_And so, it begins._

Taking a few steps down the stairs she welcomes Donna Smoak. A few pleasantries are made. Moira planned on being more enigmatic with Felicity’s mother but it turns out the bubbly personality has a way of breaking resolves.

The woman’s sweet drawl has Moira nodding, “This is a beautiful home.”

“Thank you. It is an ancestral home from my late husband’s family. The elder Queens loved the land here. It is breath taking and just within the greater city limits.”

As the women talk. A man in his forties picks up the newcomer’s luggage and leaves to place it in an awaiting guest suite.

“Must admit the scenery through the drive up to your house was incredible but long.”

Moira has heard that on many occasions by friends and family who have come here to Starling to visit or partake in some festivities.

“You must be tired. I could have one of the caretakers…”

“That would be nice.” As Donna starts to follow the woman who appeared out of the shadows. Donna calls out to her host.

A simple acknowledgement is heard.

“Thank you for hosting this lottery I could not believe I won.” She then loudly whispers, “I’ve signed so many of those sweepstake offers and never though there would be a chance.”

Moira nods at the woman. This wasn’t a sweepstake kind of deal but for now she keeps that to herself. Donna Smoak coming to Starling City is no accident. Moira hopes that bringing the woman here is a lottery in itself. One that will bring both their families closer. Her son has suffered enough. Some happiness should come his way. As his mother. She’ll make sure of it.

Watching the two ladies now going up the staircase. Moira returns to her study to place a call on the very boy she is making all these plans for.

It takes the second ring to gets his hurried voice. He sounds impatient. As if having a call from his mother is a bad thing.

In a calm and collective voice, “My sweet boy.”

“Mom, I’m in the middle of something.”

“One always makes time for family Oliver. I know I raised you better.”

There is a short pause as he mumbles an apology. She can tell his stress is not overwhelming coming from just being at the family company. Thus, her hutch to call him serves her purpose even better. It is time that she helps him lighten his personal problems.

Hosting Donna Smoak is one thing. Moira is no fool, she did her homework. If Felicity comes here to stay. It will only take one glance to know that she, Oliver’s mother will have something up her sleeve.

_The girl is intelligent._

She already felt the disbelief radiating out from Felicity at dinner. She gives her son credit. He fell in love with an intelligent self-respecting woman. One who can read bullshit. It changes the chess game a little. Just a tad.

Moira Dearden Queen is no clinically professed genius but she has the mindset to play in any big boys or is it… big girls’ games? A big league of mothers who know best and everyone else is a puppet.

“Have you spoken to Ms. Smoak about some living arrangements?” There is a long pause. She calls out her son’s name. With no echo she does it again, “Oliver?”

The crack in his voice says it all, “Yes. She… Felicity knows.”

Glad to have thought of this in foresight. Continuing in a calm demeanor, “Very good. Now Oliver. You will be taking her to the penthouse. It will house you both…”

A confusion is heard on the other side of the line as he utters, “Huh?”

“Oliver, allow me to continue.”

“Sorry, mom.”

“Now that she’ll be extremely busy with the Palmer technical introductions. The best course of action is if she is close to Queen Consolidated. Which in the same regard will help you as you’ll be staying with her. Taking helm of being a more involved CEO. Late hours are sure to ensue.”

A startled, “Uhm.” Gets a smile to cross her face. She can actually see his expression. Needing to prod deeper. Knowing her son cares about the girl’s welfare.

“I doubt she’ll feel safe alone. You did articulate you’re both good friends. If that is undoable.” She gives it a second or two for her words to sink in, “The manor can house you both.” _Please don’t agree_, “I’d really like that much better.”

_No. I wouldn’t._

Oliver asks for the information to this penthouse. He’s trying not to sound enthusiastic. Living with Felicity is something that is way to doable in her son’s mind. She makes him promise that he’d keep her updated on if the new living arrangements is truly of their liking.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Felicity<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

As entertained as John has been. Felicity isn’t haven’t it. She won’t go to the manor to live. Just as Felicity leaves them both in a huffing manner letting Oliver take his mother’s call.

_The Queen family sure know drama._

John walks Felicity to her department. Small chat as their talking amongst other QC employees.

“I’ll go by the site and pick up what I can with Roy.”

“Thanks, Dig, I really appreciate it.”

“Do you need me to take photos for your insurance company or will they send someone out?”

“I haven’t really had much luck getting through to my rep. Phone tag.”

“I guess a few photos won’t hurt. All right we are here. If you need me just…”

“I know. Call. Will do. The same applies.”

He gives her a smile. “Of course. I’ll call you when it all said and done.” Looking at her cubicle, “Have fun.”

“Yea loads.”

_Nothing like being back at the start._

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Oliver<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

When John gets Oliver’s attention, he speaks his mind, “Now that Felicity has left to go on her one-woman mission to find a place to stay. You need to come clean with me.”

“John, what are you getting at?”

“I’m not sure yet.” John pulls up a chair, “I don’t know what game you are playing but let me tell you that girl a few floors down from us is not to be trifled with.”

“I’m just making sure Ray can’t get his grubby hands on her.”

“That’s not your call to make.”

Oliver huffs.

“You’re not her boyfriend.”

“I don’t need to be a boyfriend to care for her.”

“True. Yet, you can’t be a jealous friend and take her from a potential love interest because you don’t like it.”

“I don’t.”

“I know and its time you grow up. You either go about this like a man who respects the woman he wants to romance or you let her go to find the man who will treat her right.”

“It’s complicated.”

“Oliver, stop! This is Felicity.” John continues in that voice that Oliver regards as don’t mess with me attitude, “Either do or don’t but don’t dare play with her.” John waits for a signal from Oliver that the man understands and after Oliver’s nod John relaxes a bit. “I guess I should grab her stuff and move it to the mansion.”

“I don’t know why I…” Oliver stops and regards his good friend and confident. “Try as I might the words fail. Everything sounds like some bad pickup line and losing her is my greatest fear.”

“If you don’t take a chance. She’s already gone.”

“I really hate it when you’re right.” Oliver sighs because he knows what he should do. “My mom just mentioned a place. Somehow she obtained another place for Felicity to live.”

“That’s…” John totally surprised to hear that Moira would do something nice for Felicity, “That is...” Stopping to observe Oliver, “Are you sure?”

“It’s the penthouse we checked out shortly before we left overseas. Come to find out my mom secured it for my nightly extra activities.”

“She’s actually told you she’s okay with the whole vigilante lifestyle?”

“Not in so many words. She’s my mom. Who knows what she’s really thinking? This is a woman that has kept secrets for years.”

_Some secrets deadly._

“I’m just not seeing why she’d be okay with you and the woman who placed a wedge between her and her children. She’s not too keen on Felicity.”

“You’re right. My mom is up to something but for now it solves our dilemma.”

“I have to hand it to Moira. She is something else.” John gets up from his chair it is time for him to check in with security and see the activity log for Queen Consolidated. Becoming more guarded at who has access to the building. Then meet up with Roy and a moving company, “Goodluck in trying to sell all this to Felicity. I’m going to do my rounds. I’ll be back before leaving to handle our latest project.”

“Thanks.” Oliver just growls out to the man who is leaving with a large smirk on his face. They both know handling Felicity when it comes to her independence is a two-edged sword. Like John said she is not to be truffled with.

Oliver thinks his mother is always full of surprises. Not in every circumstance have those surprises benefited him. The woman is an enigma. Going to Europe was a last-minute situation that his ex-step father sprung on him. No time to close the deal on the penthouse he eyed. How his mother found out is a mystery.

_His mother is scary._

That thought just makes him shake his head. Yet again, John is right. He is blinded by his family.

Felicity says his mother is out to get her. He’s starting to think his mom is essentially playing some twisted cupid yet again it isn’t to benefit him.

_Ray Palmer isn’t going to benefit from his mother’s meddling._

He needs to have a straight conversation with her. Felicity Smoak is non-negotiable.

_Felicity Megan Smoak is here to stay._

Not only is he in love with her. She is his everything. She’s a part of the team. An illegal nightly round of activities that brought them together. Without her he’d be lost. Literally lost. Not just because of how she handles technology. That is a big plus. No. It is how she is the light. With so much darkness in societies underbelly she keeps the team afloat. Her endearing lectures when hope seems lost is something that is all Felicity. He can’t lose any segment of this woman he cherishes.

His mind in disarray with thoughts of a singular woman. It is a little unnerving he doesn’t hear the frosted windowed office door open. Inwardly cringing at his foolishness.

Delores enters his office and places the copies he’s requested.

“Thanks Delores.”

“Not a problem. Mr. Queen, is there anything else?”

“No. I’m good.”

“Very well. I’ll be scheduling appointments now that your back. Are there any days you’d like blocked?”

“Can you hold off on that for now. Just book those vital ones we spoke of earlier but for now I’d like to keep my schedule light I have something going on that could interfere.”

As she’s on her way out, “As you wish. Buzz me if you need anything.”

“Thanks. I will.” Oliver now has the room to himself. He’ll just get these copies signed and go down eighteen flight of stairs and visit the IT dept. Hopefully he’ll get there before she finds a place on her own.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Felicity<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

“Hey stranger, I heard you were called upstairs. It is either a good or a really bad thing.”

Felicity looks up from her digging around apartment hunting sites. She tries to show a smile, but it just deflates. She really doesn’t want to go to the mansion. With Oliver there. Her mind will replay his dubious ‘I love you, do you understand’ moment. Tired of where those words lead them. Not to mention his mother lives there.

_The wicked witch of the west._

“I’m just busy looking for a place to stay.”

“Where are you staying now?”

Felicity just opens and then closes her mouth. Saying what is closest to the truth, “A friend’s barely furnished basement.”

“That’s rough. If you need a place to crash, I’m sure Charlotte and I can…”

“As sweet as that offer is Derek, I can’t accept.”

He doesn’t verbally ask why not but she can tell he is gesturing a prodding motion. “I was already offered places to live by two extremely overbearing friends. Hence why I’m looking online but there really is nothing in Starling City right now.”

“A lot of people lost their homes and the city and state are subsidizing a lot of local establishments. My father is one that helps the less fortunate, if you want, I can ask him to help out.”

She can’t help but give the guy a smile. He is so genuinely sweet. “Thanks, I really needed this pick me up.”

“No problem at all. So, did you get any snacks from your little trip upstairs?” This is becoming their theme. Snacks from upper levels.

“They actually had an assortment of Danish pastries.”

“Whoa, lemon? Um man. That’s my favorite.”

“If I knew I would have brought you one.”

He laughs. “It’s the thought that counts. I better get back to work.”

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Donna<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Donna is so excited. She can’t wait to visit her daughter. The moment her foot hit the ground floor a pleasant woman escorted her through the large halls of the house. The little busts and artwork capture Donna’s eye. This place is almost like a museum.

“Mrs. Queen is expecting you. Tea will be served shortly.”

_Tea. Fancy._

Donna enters and see the woman in question reading a book until her presence is felt.

“Donna, come sit.” Moira placing her book down to converse with her guest. “How are you liking your room?”

“It is beyond perfect. Thank you.”

“I made sure that you’d get the garden views. It is so lovely at this time of the season.”

_Those blooms from the window are amazing!_

“You do have such a lovely home. Do you garden?”

They are being served tea. The ladies thanking the maid as they take their cups from the saucers.

“I have my moments. There is a patch off the center where I diddle-dally. Usually some perennials.”

“Vegas is quite a dessert. Without the added cost of watering. Plants die of thirst.”

“Our summers in Starling aren’t as scorching as Las Vegas. We even have raining seasons between seasons.”

Donna and Moira continue talking until the subject of visiting Felicity comes up.

_I need to see my baby._

“I’d love to see my daughter. She has a way with technology and sent me a smartphone. I for the life of me have no understanding of it.”

“Is there something on your phone you’d like to understand?” Moira is no expert but she’s tech savvy enough. “Maybe I can help.”

“I sent a text to Felicity. That is my daughter’s name.”

“It is a lovely name.”

“Thank you. It means happiness. She is my happiness.”

“Oh, that is beautiful. Children seem to be our everything.”

_Yet, are to busy to ever visit._

“Yes. They grow up so fast.”

“What seems to be the problem with the text?”

“I haven’t received a response. My daughter would have contacted me. She always keeps in touch.”

_Stubborn mule at times like her father. _

Moira takes the woman’s phone and scrolls to where the texts would generate and she sees that the simple line was never sent. “Donna, you never hit send. See this arrow.” The woman points to the arrow just of to the side, “You need to hit it for it to be sent.” Donna now sitting by Moira’s side on the sofa takes that information in.

“Oh.” Hitting that icon on her phone she hears her phone make a ding. “It is now sent.”

_My baby will now know._

“It is.” Moira smiles as Donna starts to speak a little more excitedly that her daughter will know she is in Starling.

“I should get ready to go visit her.”

“Donna, it is quite early in the day. Does she work?”

_Oh gosh. Yes! But… Hate waiting._

Donna feigning foolishness, “With all the excitement you are right.”

“Well how about I show you the city. You will have an all-exclusive view.”

“That is more than I bargained with this trip.” Donna so glad her hostess is such a sweet woman.

_So exciting!_

“Well, just in case you are unaware. I am the mayor of this city.”

“No.” Donna truly surprised. Now that she thinks of it. The mayor hosting a lottery makes more sense. “Mrs. Queen. I am flattered to be a guest of yours.”

_Queen matriarch is a powerhouse!_

“Nonsense. Let’s get ourselves ready and begin our adventure. We will need to stop off at city hall and make sure everything is running smoothly.”

The women still talking with some delight as the head off to ready themselves.

Moira extremely grateful that Felicity’s mother is likeable.

_Liking this vacation very much._

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>Oliver<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Derek notices Felicity’s sigh.

“What’s wrong?” He knows about what she’s doing in-between tasks, “Nothing yet?” He moves his rolling chair into her cubicle. A habit that Felicity isn’t as upset over anymore. “You know my offer is still on the table. I’ll just need to call my sis…”

“Derek, as sweet as the offer is. He’d veto it and I’m just…”

“Who is he?” Derek genuinely asks. He knows she talks about two overly protective people in her life. “Being we have a somewhat undefined date it isn’t like a jealous boyfriend, right?”

“He’s something.” Seeing Derek’s face, “I’m sorry I should have mentioned that John and Oliver are…”

“Like brothers?”

“You could say that about…” The door to the IT department opens and her name is uttered by the C.E.O. “Him.” She makes a face as Oliver Queen is approaching.

“You know Oliver Queen personally?”

Oliver stops just outside the cubicle where two set of eyes are looking at him quizzically.

“Hi Felicity. Here is the lemon danish you requested.” Looking at the guy in her cubicle, “Who is this?”

_Yes! Felicity. Who the hell is this guy being all cozy with you?_

“This is my coworker and friend, Derek Embers. You may know his father, Andrew Embers that your mother has happily worked with on many occasions.”

Oliver can tell from Felicity’s death stare that she needs him to play nice. Especially with the son of a prominent Starling City figure.

“Derek, this is Oliver Queen, we worked together as I was…”

“We’re friends, I may have forcibly placed her as my executive assistant a mistake I tried to rectify.” He takes in how that information passes through the male in her booth. Not liking the closeness at all, “Are you two working on something?”

“I should probably get back to my own cubicle.” Derek stands up which makes Oliver step back as the man rolls his chair a few feet.

With gritted teeth, “Oliver, what brings you here?”

“Just wanted to tell you I found us a place.”

Without meaning to be screechy her voice still rises, “Us?”

_Yes. Us? That means you and I._

“If you rather live at the manor.”

“No!” She brings her voice down, “Wait! You mean to tell me you found a place when I couldn’t locate the internet for one?”

“Yes.” Oliver observing her and he doesn’t need to be a mind reader to know she about to call him out on his lie, “No. it’s a place I looked at with John. That penthouse three blocks south.”

“You bought it?”

“Not quite. I mean its available to move in.”

“I’m confused.”

_So am I Felicity so am I._

“All that matters is that it is available. John is bringing your stuff there.”

“There is no way around it?”

“Nope. You can’t stay in the foundry. Not when there is a perfectly good place to go.”

“Fine.” She glances around to see how many coworkers are nearby trying to listen to their hushed voices. “I’ll meet you near the executive elevators on the parking garage level.”

“Ha, don’t think so. I’ll meet you on this floor.” Oliver is already moving away as his presence makes some of people scatter.

“You do know I am not a child.”

“Well talk later.” The door closes behind him and he doesn’t hear her retort.

“So?” Derek inquiries as Felicity hands him over the pastry, “Thanks. I love lemon danish. Can’t believe it was delivered by Oliver Queen himself.”

“I’ll tell him thanks from you.”

“If you think about it. It is really sweet. I know you aren’t big into lemon flavored pastries and if he is your friend. He’d know that too.”

“He does. He double checked with me when I requested one to be placed aside. I didn’t think he’d come all these flights to hand deliver.”

“And you guys are just friends?”

She shakes her head before she turns back to glance at her work screen. She doesn’t want to divulge into her life story. Which makes it certain that a date with Derek is such a bad idea. She goes to correct it but Derek is already back at his cubicle taking a call.

Oliver shakes the feeling that maybe he’ll need to also keep an eye on Derek. It is just making him paranoid. Though Felicity is one-of-a-kind and any man who finds himself in her sphere would figure that out.

_Darn, I need to get my act together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Moving in. Some hiccups. And I hope you'll enjoy. Thank you all for reading and taking the time to comment. 
> 
> Yes Felicity still is a catch. It is like when she isn't looking the suitors come on knocking. Poor Queen needs repellant spray.
> 
> ***Also thank you to the person who gave me a copy of many good chapters to the original story. (I haven't read it. Was going to but then stopped. Cuz this is a memorial that has taken its own life. I do remember a pancake scene so I may read up on that. If I recall it that must have been a really good scene my mind can't let go of. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
